Fragilidad
by S. June
Summary: A tan sólo días de haber sucedido el legado de los Vongola, el joven y aún inexperto décimo es forzado a separarse de su Familia para emprender un viaje de entrenamiento especial bajo la tutela de Reborn durante un largo período seis meses. Si tan sólo alguien le hubiera advertido que tan especial sería ese entrenamiento... All27. Semi-AU.
1. Prólogo: Éxtasis

Vaya, nunca me imaginé publicando por fin mi primer fanfic, pero he aquí esta pieza a la que le he puesto mucho empeño para que salga a la luz.

No es la primera vez que escribo, pero sí es lo primero que publico. Soy bastante privada cuando se trata de las cosas que escribo. Pero, me motivaron ciertas circunstancias (KHR es una de mis series favoritas y ver que el fandom se está muriendo me entristece muchísimo. Además veo que se publican pocos All27 que realmente valgan la pena leer).

En fin, estuve en un gran momento de inspiración al escribirlo, así que espero que puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Pero antes que nada, unas advertencias para evitar disgustos:

 **-Yaoi. Hombre x Hombre. Si no les gusta no se molesten siquiera en darle una oportunidad.**

 **-Semi-AU. Con esto me refiero, que el universo (el entorno) de mi historia será el mismo que el original, pero con ciertos cambios efectuados para acoplarse a mi trama.**

 **-6YL. La historia se llevará a cabo seis años después del arco de los Simon.**

 **-OOC. Solamente Tsunayoshi estará medio OOC, pero esto será explicado a medida que se vaya desarrollando la historia. Y aún así, no es que voy a cambiar por completo su personalidad.**

 **-Violencia. Habrá algunas escenas de acción que puedan caer en la violencia. Nada extremo, pero para aquellas personas sensibles que quieran evitarlo, se los dejo saber desde ya.**

 **-Insultos. Con personajes como Hayato, Xanxus, Squalo y demás, es imposible no poner insultos en los diálogos.**

 **-Muerte de personajes.**

 **-All27. Con esto no me refiero, literalmente, a todos trás Tsuna, si no más bien principalmente a los guardianes y Reborn. Para ser aun más precisa: Guardianes x Tsuna (Chrome, Ryohei y Lambo será algo más bien fraternal), R27 y leve X27, 0027.**

 **-Clasificación. Actualmente está clasificado el fic como T, pero puede cambiar en un futuro. De todas formas, dudo mucho que vaya a poner algo muy fuerte o explícito pero no está demás advertir.**

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo derecho le corresponde a Akira Amano.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

 _Fragilidad_

 _Prólogo: Éxtasis._

 _._

* * *

Cómo si se tratara de un choque eléctrico, su cuerpo se sacude recibiendo las ondas de electrones bajo su piel sin resistencia ni rechazo, simplemente listo para darles la bienvenida en su sistema. Su corazón se detiene por un momento antes de revivir y emitir de nuevo pulsaciones: primero es un latido casi muerto, tan pequeño y débil que pasa desapercibido. El segundo por el contrario viene con más fuerza, resonando gravemente contra sus oídos y peligrando con la sanidad de sus tímpanos. Y cuando por fin se genera el tercer latido, una salvaje ola de calor abraza su pecho desde adentro y lo consume en una increíble calidez que se expande por todo su ser. Dura sólo un instante, ya que pronto el calor evoluciona y se convierte en un incendio que se va extinguiendo a medida que el fuego se apaga, y finalmente deja sobrante una pequeña llama ardiente instalada en el centro de su pecho. Y sin más preámbulos, se funde sin culpa, dejando atrás únicamente la exquisita sensación de satisfacción y suficiencia que sólo se podría comparar con lo que siente un hambriento al probar bocado luego de meses de negligencia.

 _Más. Necesito más._

La urgencia por llegar a sentir de nuevo tal éxtasis se hace fuerte y desenfoca su mente por un momento, permitiéndole al deseo dominar su razón y callar su sentido. La sensación de satisfacción a la que había llegado segundos atrás se había desvanecido completamente y su interior rugía en reclamo.

Dando un paso hacia adelante, sin preocuparle mucho el ruidoso crujido procedente al contacto de la suela de su zapato contra el cuerpo que yace inconsciente bajo el mismo, arroja los restos de plata que alguna vez habían formado parte del aro de un anillo al suelo de cerámicos del baño. Las pequeñas partículas destrozadas se pierden inmediatamente en el desastre de pedazos de vidrios y polvo que inundan el piso, siendo fríamente olvidadas ante cada paso que daba, acercándose con decisión a su único objetivo.

 _No es suficiente._

Con los ojos bien abiertos, atentos a todo movimiento por parte de él, el último hombre que aún quedaba consciente en la escena, comenzó a retroceder con piernas temblorosas hacia el extremo final de la pared del cuarto con evidente terror y nerviosismo reflejados en sus dilatadas pupilas oscuras. Un paso que daba el otro, significaba un paso hacia atrás por su parte, directo a su destino final. Encontrándose al borde del colapso mental y sin siquiera algún lugar viable para escapar o esconderse, el hombre de los ojos dilatados no pudo evitar accionar de tal forma. Su final era previsible. Por lo tanto, cuando su espalda chocó contra la despintada pared, su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a rogar por un milagro, cualquier cosa de hecho, mientras que lo salvara de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba. Y al ver que la distancia que los separaba cada vez se acortaba más, sus piernas flaquearon, cediendo y quedando tendido en el suelo, enmugreciendo su traje en el proceso. Su determinación había llegado a grado cero al igual que la temperatura de su cuerpo al ver los terroríficos orbes naranjas chocar con los propios de él.

 _No eran humanos. Eran la mismísima encarnación de los ojos de una bestia._

El cazador. Así es como la gente había apodado a la persona frente a él. Sumido en las sombras del bajo mundo, pocos habían tenido el privilegio de conocerlo personalmente. Su existencia era todo un misterio hasta para los líderes del underground, y se rumoreaba que trabajaba independientemente y no pertenecía ni estaba asociado a ninguna familia. Lo único que podían asegurar diversas fuentes externas, parecía ser el hecho de que perseguía a los usuarios del cielo, los peces gordos de la mafia en su mayoría, y consumía sus llamas hasta saciarse. No tenía compasión con sus objetivos, y acabaría con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Se lo podría comparar con un vampiro, aunque la clara diferencia recaía en que éste sí que era una amenaza real y en vez de ir succionando sangre por ahí, extraía la energía vital que fluía de las llamas. Lo que en su mundo equivalía a la muerte, literalmente. Decir que hasta hace días no creía en tal leyenda sería aceptar lo tonto que había sido por escupir al cielo.

Cuando su Jefe hubo dictado los detalles de la misión en su primer momento, convocando la asistencia de todo un escuadrón completo para que se organizara la emboscada de un hombre del que no tenían información alguna, una alarma de advertencia se había activado en él. ¿Un escuadrón entero para acabar con un sólo hombre? Era algo completamente absurdo. Tan absurdo que lo mantuvo pensando en mil y una razones por las que su irresponsable e impredecible Jefe ordenaría tal cosa. Estuvo tentado a cuestionar la planificación del patriarca de los Gesso, pero la sonrisa que éste le había dirigido mientras que metía un malvavisco en su boca, le recordó tácitamente que no estaba en posición de objetarle nada, por lo que prefirió hacer a un lado su inquietud y ahorrarse problemas.

 _Por primera vez, la falta de curiosidad fue la que mató al gato._

Forzó sus párpados a mantenerse cerrados y se maldijo internamente por no haber tomado las precauciones necesarias habiendo intuido que algo andaba mal con el plan. Se encontraba en la cúspide del momento más patético de su vida y lo que menos quería era enfrentar su realidad y verse humillado de esa manera frente a los innumerables cuerpos caídos a su alrededor que sin vida ni alma, conformaban los restos de lo que alguna vez habían sido sus camaradas. Frustrado, mordió con los dientes su labio inferior hasta causar sangrado en la zona. El leve dolor causado por la herida detuvo momentáneamente los graves temblores de su cuerpo, y aprovechando la circunstancia, hizo acopio de la poca fuerza que le quedaba para obligar a sus entumecidas manos a entrar en acción y rebuscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón su anillo. Sería imposible acabar con el _cazador_ , eso lo tenía claro, pero morir sin siquiera pelear sería una deshonra tanto para su Familia como para su persona. _Esa sería su última voluntad_.

Colocó con cierta destreza el anillo, chato y con una pequeña gema en la parte posterior, en su anular izquierdo. Una brillante luz proveniente del objeto en cuestión deslumbró a ambos individuos, y mientras que el joven de las pupilas dilatadas se distraía por el inesperado y enceguecedor brillo del objeto, una mano fría aprovechaba el momento para apresar su cuello, cortando el flujo de aire de su garganta. El músculo se contrajo contra su mano desesperado por librarse, pero lo que consiguió en cambio fue que el otro aplicara más fuerza en su agarre, comprimiendo el pasaje de faringe-laringe a tal punto que lágrimas comenzaban a surcar en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—¿Dónde está?— En tono grave y por lo bajo demandó sin piedad, sin desajustar en lo más mínimo el agarre.

El joven de ojos oscuros se removía tratando de zafarse, esforzándose por hacer entrar aire por sus fosas nasales. Sus pulmones comenzaban a vaciarse y la necesidad de un poco de oxígeno se hacía impostergable.

Sosteniéndolo aun del cuello, trajo su cabeza hacia adelante e instantáneamente la llevó hacia atrás de nuevo hasta hacerlo chocar duramente contra la pared de hormigón, forzándolo a emitir un quejido ahogado. Consecuentemente elevó su mirada y él clavó sus ojos anaranjados en los nublados y negros del otro, y a pesar de tener que apoyar su peso en las puntas de sus pies para lograr estirarse y llegar al rostro del joven apresado, la amenaza que representaban sus sombríos ojos calculadores era más que suficiente para compensar su estatura.

—¿Dónde se esconde el jefe de tu familia?— Liberándolo por fin de su agarre, el joven hombre fue recuperando paulatinamente el aire perdido, tosiendo y jadeando como consecuencia de la previa experiencia. Y contrario a sus plegarias, el otro no lo dejó recuperarse completamente ya que de un momento a otro su cabeza fue torcida hacia un costado, siendo bruscamente estampada contra el hormigón de nuevo. Ésta vez quedó amasado entre la palma de la mano de su atacante y la pared detrás de él.

Hiperventilando, el hombre de ojos oscuros esbozó una mueca de dolor puro al sentir su perfil todo magullado. Tragándose el miedo que de nuevo resurgía, el joven comenzó a hablar. —N-no se d-de qué me h-hablas. ¿F-familia? ¿J-jefe? ¿Qué c-clase de mierdas preguntas? ¡P-psicópata!— Por más miedo que sintiera, nunca traicionaría a la Familia. Y no solamente por cumplir con la ómerta.

—Basta de juegos. Ya me entretuve lo suficiente con la cálida bienvenida con la que me recibieron ustedes, perros guardianes. Siento la presencia de un anillo del cielo cerca, tu amo no puede estar muy lejos— Intensificando la fuerza de su mano, el hombre de menor estatura ignoró los quejidos de dolor que salían de la boca del otro, sin siquiera cambiar la expresión de su rostro, inmerso en su tarea de sonsacarle información. El de ojos oscuros por otra parte, y muy a pesar de su dolor, estaba rabioso por las palabras dirigidas a sus compañeros caídos en batalla quienes habían dado todo por cumplir su misión a pesar de haber estado en clara desventaja. ¿Perros guardianes? Eran mucho más que eso, y el hecho de que la persona que les había quitado la vida ni siquiera los reconociera después de haber luchado hasta el final con sólo la motivación de cumplir con la Familia, lo enfurecía en demasía.

Cubriendo la piedra púrpura incrustada en el chatón del anillo, una flameante llama rojiza impresionó al usuario de la misma. Estaba perplejo, nunca antes había sido capaz de activar su atributo de esa forma. Agresiva e inmutable, resplandecía sin titubear en el dedo anular del joven de mayor estatura. Poseyendo un núcleo de color rojo, los bordes diferían variando entre tonos rosados y carmesíes.

No quedaban dudas. _Eran llamas puras de Tormenta_.

El joven no dudó más. Drenando la súbita energía obtenida, empezó a retorcerse en contra de la mano que lo retenía. Una tempestad de sensaciones lo invadieron, ahogándolo en una calurosa marea inagotable. Su cuerpo ardía. Y por esa razón, le fui imposible al de ojos anaranjados mantenerlo apresado. El calor que desprendía el otro superaba los grados Celsius de cualquier otro ser vivo existente.

Una nueva determinación había surgido en el de ojos oscuros, y sin pensar mucho en ello, liberó toda esa energía, caliente y destructiva, explotando como un volcán al eructar magma. El impacto inmediato mandó a volar un buen par de metros lejos al de ojos anaranjados, dejándolo prácticamente en la entrada del baño justo frente a la puerta del primer cubículo. Y si éste no hubiera estado lo suficientemente atento a la situación, lo más probable es que hubiera acabado en el suelo junto a los demás cuerpos que lo abundaban.

Sostuvo fuertemente la manija del cubículo para mantenerse de pie, encorvándose ligeramente al sentir los vestigios de recibir un golpe directo de una llama de voluntad pura. Pero sin siquiera titubear, limpió el polvo casi imperceptible de sus jeans, haciendo de la acción una distracción perfecta para sacar del bolsillo trasero su par de guantes con disimulo. Tratándose de una llama pura, y en éste caso una _pura_ y fuera de control, no podía tomarse las cosas a la ligera. Cubrió ambas manos con la gruesa tela de los guantes, plateados en el área de los dedos y negro donde se suponía que simulaban la parte inferior de la mano, con un detalle de metal ovalado incrustado en la zona. Un equipo simple a primera vista, pero mucho más complejo cuando se lo complementaba con un atributo. Concentrándose en sus guantes, cerró sus orbes naranjas por un momento hasta proyectar llamas en ellos. Una vez que estuvieron materializadas, posicionó una mano detrás de su cuerpo y liberó parte de la energía que emanaban, permitiéndole propulsarse hacia adelante con increíble velocidad. Le resultó imposible al de ojos oscuros anticipar sus movimientos, y tampoco podía depender de sus reflejos en el estado en el que se encontraba. El puño enguantado y cubierto en llamas de última voluntad, se conectó con fiereza en el centro del estómago del más alto de los dos, provocando la involuntaria salida de saliva de su boca. Pudo jurar que al menos tres de sus costillas se habían roto, y por si fuera poco, los órganos cercanos a la región del golpe parecían haber quedado abollados, oprimidos. El intenso dolor logró que perdiera la noción del espacio y tiempo en el que se encontraba, bordeando la zona entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. 'El cazador' a sabiendas de que si le concedía más tiempo, la desbordante energía de la llama fuera de control aceleraría el proceso de sanación de su adversario, decidió proseguir con su ataque y elevó su rodilla a la altura del vientre del muchacho hasta enterrarla allí con brutalidad. Tiñendo su blanca camisa de rojo, como respuesta fisiológica de un cuerpo destrozado, supo que el más alto de los dos había llegado a su límite, al igual que la voluntad de su llama. Por eso, cuando comprobó que la temperatura del de ojos oscuros había vuelto a la normalidad, se hizo a un lado, dejando caer el cuerpo agotado al suelo.

—Sería un desperdicio acabar con el usuario de una llama como la tuya— No hubo cambios en el tono de voz de 'el cazador', solamente se vislumbró una pequeña suavización en sus ojos, que bien podría ser la imaginación de una psiquis agotada por parte de un hombre herido—. La próxima procura alejarte de maniáticos como tu jefe— Le sugirió, mientras que mordía con sus dientes la punta de un dedo de su mano hasta lograr quitarse el guante para luego agacharse y apoyar su mano desnuda en la frente del otro.

Pensando en que haría exactamente lo que le sugerían— presentaría su carta de renuncia y no se olvidaría de exigir una indemnización— ni bien todo acabara, se permitió perderse en la conciliadora sensación que le transmitía la cálida mano del de orbes naranjas. Ni en sus sueños más bizarros se hubiera imaginado que hablaría con una leyenda como el cazador sobre consejos laborales, ni mucho menos, que lo dejara con vida al finalizar un enfrentamiento. Golpeado y destrozado, pero con vida al fin y al cabo. Con esos pensamientos en mente, se dejó hundir en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, se dirigió a la salida. El clima húmedo del baño, infestado de hedor a mugre y moho, pronto desapareció, siendo rápidamente esfumados por la frescura que largaba el aire acondicionado. 'El cazador' aun así, no pudo evitar percibir el calor procedente de las personas que bailaban sin descanso en la pista del salón de fiesta. Sudor y más sudor. Pero no sentía en ninguno de los cuerpos móviles algún tipo de llama. Ignoró entonces las masas aglomeradas en medio de la pista y decidió concentrarse en los costados más solitarios. En los laterales del salón estaban distribuidas varias barras para beber, atendidas por los respectivos bármanes, y en frente de estas habían butacas invitando a cualquiera a sentarse en ellas y perderse en el mundo del alcohol. Siguiendo su intuición, se acercó a la barra del lateral izquierdo.

—¿Llevas contigo una identificación cariño?— Le preguntó, con voz extremadamente dulce, la mujer rubia encargada de la barra al verlo asentarse—. Deberías esperar un par de años más para estar aquí— Continuó mofándose, sin reparar en los gruñidos mal contenidos del otro. Sacó su documentación y se la tendió a la mujer con poca delicadeza—. Veamos. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Veintiún años— Interrumpiendo su lectura, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sólo entonces analizó lo que acababa de leer. _Sawada Tsunayoshi._ Ni siquiera el maquillaje pudo cubrir la falta de color en su rostro. _El décimo Vongola._

—Entonces, si ya terminaste, ¿podrías servirme un trago?— Le pidió, estudiando de cerca su reacción. Cuando vio que ésta tartamudeaba una afirmación, concluyó que efectivamente la mujer estaba al tanto de todo. El líder de la Familia Gesso seguramente la habría puesto de guardia, para que lo notificara en caso de que las cosas se fueran de control.

La rubia preparó con torpeza un Martini —decidiéndolo al azar ya que el décimo no daba indicaciones— utilizando todos los elementos necesarios en frente de los observadores ojos de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Cuando terminó el cóctel, colocó con manos temblorosas la pequeña copa frente a su cliente, derramando una pequeña cantidad del líquido. Desesperadamente recitó una serie de disculpas entrecortadas, para luego excusarse y retirarse a buscar algo para limpiar el desastre causado. Antes de que siquiera pudiera poner un sólo pie en el cuarto privado de los bármanes, el décimo arrojó con precisión la copa ya vacía del Martini. _Definitivamente el alcohol no era lo suyo._

Chocando justo al lado de la cabeza de la rubia, el cristal de la copa se partió, haciendo saltar pedazos de vidrio por todas partes. La mujer dio un grito extremadamente agudo, que si no hubiera sido amortiguado por el ruidaje de la música, probablemente se hubiera escuchado no solamente en todo el salón, sino también hasta en la planta baja del hotel en donde se ubicaba el mismo evento.

—No te molestes en intentar llamarlo. La persona que te contrató probablemente esté viendo esto ahora mismo. Si me dices donde se encuentra él en este instante tu trabajo estará hecho y no tendré que usar la fuerza—Le pidió al ver como la falsa barman trataba en desespero localizar su teléfono. Pareció dudar, pero finalmente, le dio la información que precisaba.

 _Habitación 101._

No supo en que momento llegó a su destino, pero cuando estuvo frente a la puerta con el número 101 engravado en ella, no resistió más la urgencia por acabar con esa llama molesta que había invadido sus sentidos desde el momento en el que había entrado al hotel. Materializó una vez más sus llamas, y no tuvo compasión al derribar la puerta.

—Cazador-kun, no esperaba verte hasta dentro de una hora. Como siempre, excedes mis expectativas—Sorbiendo un jugo de naranja a la vez que consumía sus malvaviscos, el jefe de los Gesso, lo recibió con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Y si bien en cualquier otro momento, la imagen de un Byakuran acostado en una cama con una bata puesta, bebiendo de un sorbete jugo y comiendo malvaviscos le hubiera causado una risa mortal, actualmente no hacía más que enfurecerlo. Byakuran percibiendo la irritación del décimo, cerró la tapa de la portátil que tenía en sus piernas y la puso a un lado justo antes de que el décimo utilizara la propulsión, llegando en cuestión de segundos al lado del de cabellos blancos para asestarle un puñetazo.

—He tenido a toda tu tropa de jodidos impuros persiguiéndome desde Nueva York hasta California durante una semana entera como parte de algún retorcido juego del que me obligaste a formar parte. Misteriosamente recibo de repente una carta invitándome a una fiesta, en la cual, salen de la nada más impuros que tienen como objetivo asesinarme, y para completarla, entre los impuros encuentro a uno de llama pura. ¿Debo suponer qué quieres destruir la alianza con los Vongola? ¿O es que ya perdiste del todo la cabeza? —Masculló entre dientes, preparando el siguiente golpe. El Jefe de los Gesso detuvo la patada que iba dirigida a su abdomen y saltó por sobre la cama hasta alejarse razonablemente de Tsunayoshi.

—El señor de la fedora de por allá, deberías explicarle la situación a tu protegido antes de que sucedan cosas _malas_ —Llamó cantarinamente, elevando el volumen de su voz para captar la atención del que esperaba con impaciencia en el pasillo a las afueras de la habitación.

Tsunayoshi ignoró sus palabras y se preparó para el segundo ataque, pero antes de que pudiera ejecutarlo, sus brazos se vieron inmovilizados detrás de su espalda siendo amarrados fuertemente por otro par de brazos.

—Felicidades Dame-Tsuna, pasaste la última prueba satisfactoriamente— Felicitó con frialdad una voz que el décimo reconocía perfectamente. Desconcertado, Tsunayoshi dejó de forcejear y relajó los brazos bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.

—Vaya, vaya. Quien hubiera imaginado que el bondadoso décimo Vongola se convierte en una fiera cuando está con _hambr_ e— Provocó Byakuran, manteniendo un ojo en Tsunayoshi. Los orbes del otro se oscurecieron al escucharlo, e intentó lanzarse contra él, pero su intento de asesinato se vio frustrado al ser retenido una vez más—. Uy, qué miedo. Mi trabajo está hecho. Yo que tú, Reborn, me encargaría de tranquilizarlo antes de que empeore y termine destruyendo la habitación entera. El proceso de disonancia puede tornarse muy peligroso cuando se lo inicia— Soltando una risotada, le advirtió al de la fedora antes de despedirse excéntricamente y desaparecer, prometiéndole a Reborn encargarse de los _daños_ causados.

Empujándolo desde atrás, el sicario ignoró las quejas y los gruñidos de Tsunayoshi, guiándolo con habilidad hacia el baño de la suite. Una vez adentro, lo arrojó directamente a la ducha y prendió la regadera. Estudió con suma atención las reacciones del otro, y cuando por fin comprobó que el color de sus ojos volvía a la normalidad lo soltó y apagó el agua. Reborn, se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo en el que Tsunayoshi recuperaba la compostura.

—¿P-por qué me hiciste e-esto sabiendo l-lo difícil que es p-para mí?— Tartamudeó Tsuna, sintiendo su cuerpo erizado debido a la gran pérdida de temperatura. Reborn simplemente suspiró como respuesta y le pasó una toalla, colocándosela sobre la cabeza, pero fue fríamente arrojada al suelo por el décimo. Tsuna cerró sus párpados y frunció el ceño con aflicción.

—La Familia necesita un líder preparado tanto física como mentalmente, no podemos permitir ningún tipo de _debilidad_. Era necesario para comprobar que puedes controlarte a ti mismo antes de regresar definitivamente a Italia— Le respondió, dándose media vuelta en dirección a la puerta—. No olvides que fue tu elección, Dame-Tsuna. Cuando te convertiste en el décimo tuviste la decisión en tus manos y este es el camino que tomaste y prometiste seguir. Ahora el entrenamiento acabó. Cámbiate y vete a dormir, mañana tendremos un largo vuelo que tomar— Ordenó el sicario sin reparar en los sentimientos del otro.

—Reborn...— Lo llamó antes de que él bajara la perilla de la puerta y saliera— ¿Sabes que te odio, no es así?

El sicario desapareció sin molestarse en contestarle. No hizo falta verlo para darse cuenta que—a pesar de haber enunciado tal pregunta con el fin de afectarlo— el décimo estaba temblando de pies a la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos para tratar de contener la angustia. Fuera de la habitación, Reborn posicionó correctamente su fedora, ensombreciendo su rostro. Su expresión era ilegible.

—Así es como debe ser Tsuna. Sólo puedes mostrarte frágil ante mí.

* * *

 _Italia,_ el país de en sueño para muchas personas, siendo uno de los países con el mayor porcentaje de turismo gracias a su historia y el mantenimiento de los tesoros nacionales. Cualquier persona estaría encantada de pisar el suelo italiano al menos una vez en la vida: conocer la belleza de Roma, los paisajes de Florencia y Venecia. Tal vez también se le agregaría la elegancia de las calles de Milán, y por qué no, la gran ciudad de Sicilia. Complementando todo con un buen clima, el viaje sería más que ideal.

Lástima, que cierto joven japonés no pudiera decir lo mismo.

Arrastrando la maleta entre la multitud de personas, Tsuna corría—o eso intentaba— en medio del aeropuerto italiano de Sicilia tratando de seguirle el ritmo a su enfurecido tutor quien le llevaba la delantera.

—Una tortuga sería más rápida, Dame-Tsuna. Apresúrate y no me hagas perder más tiempo—Ordenó el sicario autoritariamente ignorando el esfuerzo que hacía el otro por alcanzarlo.

—Reborn, ¿sigues enojado? ¡Ya dije que lo sentía incontables veces! ¡No vomité en tus zapatos por gusto!

—Fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para dejar que te drogaran, ahora hazte cargo de las consecuencias, décimo.

—¡Qué no fue así! ¿Cómo se supone que adivinaría que en la bebida de anoche me pondrían algún tipo de droga? No parecía peligro—Antes de siquiera poder terminar de hablar, las náuseas lo invadieron una vez más, como tantas otra veces lo hicieron en esa mañana.

El primer recuerdo que tenía posterior a su despertar esa mañana era sobre él estando junto al inodoro, vaciando todo el contenido de su estómago. Reborn no había tenido compasión con él y lo había arrastrado al avión sin pena alguna hasta asegurarlo con cinturón en su asiento. Fue entonces que ocurrió el accidente con los zapatos del sicario. Nunca olvidaría el _odio_ presente en los oscuros ojos de Reborn.

—Me pregunto qué opinaría tu mano derecha de todo esto—Comentó Reborn con malicia—.Y hablando de Roma…— Una mata de cabellos grisáceos se hizo notar entre la multitud, captando la atención de Reborn, y consecuentemente, la de Tsunayoshi.

—Creo que voy a vomitar de nuevo.

 _Seis meses, efectivamente, es un largo período de tiempo._

* * *

 _._

A decir verdad, tenía pensado hacer un prólogo bastante corto pero me terminó saliendo mucho más largo de lo que pensaba en un principio, y me quedó algo entre capítulo-prólogo, así que pueden tomarlo como más les guste.

De todos modos, sé que he dejado muchas incógnitas y muchos tendrán sus dudas, pero sepan que todo será respondido a su tiempo. Espero que lo tomen con paciencia y que les haya generado al menos un poco de curiosidad.

Toda clase de crítica constructiva es bien recibida, y estaré más que encantada de leer sus opiniones con respecto a esta introducción. Tampoco duden en dejarme saber si hay algún detalle ortográfico que se me pasó.

¡Saludos!

 **R &R**


	2. Inicios Desesperantes

Nuevo capítulo de Fragilidad ¡roger!

Primero que nada, me gustaría agradecerles a **Vicotoria Chacin618** , **GrapeCandy** , **setsuna-GW** y **caro24** por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejarme tan amables comentarios. Cuatro reviews en el primer capítulo de mi fanfic, wow, sin duda no me lo esperaba. Me han hecho el día.

He escrito 25 páginas en Word de corrido, créanme que es un récord personal.

Me he demorado muchísimo en traerles este nuevo capítulo a pesar de que me había comprometido y pensaba subirlo hace rato. Pero bueno, la combinación de los estudios y la falta de tiempo es el combo perfecto para acabar con la inspiración de uno.

Sin más que comentar al respecto…

¡Disfruten la Lectura!

 _Fragilidad_

 _Capítulo uno: Inicios Desesperantes_

 _._

* * *

 _Reclinado de espaldas contra la barandilla del extenso balcón de su recamara, caló hondamente del cigarrillo previamente comenzado que reposaba pacíficamente en sus labios, adentrando la mayor cantidad posible del habitual y adictivo humo a sus pulmones hasta captar la conciliadora sensación que tanto había estado ansiando. Una vez que obtuvo esa relativa paz interior, producto exclusivo del vicio del que desde su adolescencia no había sido capaz de desentenderse, alejó el tabaco de su boca y lo colocó entre su dedo índice y el del medio, terminando por exhalar espontáneamente el exceso unos instantes después. Sintiendo el fuerte viento de invierno golpearlo en el rostro, cerró sus párpados con placer, gozando sin limitaciones del ambiente complaciente y solitario que él mismo había armado._

 _En esa última semana infernal que había pasado, se había desatado el mismísimo caos con la aproximación de la fecha oficialmente establecida para concretar la ceremonia de sucesión. La mansión de los Vongola se había convertido en un campo minado en el cual ni siquiera los residentes podían movilizarse con libertad sin ser atropellados por los trabajadores dedicados a los preparativos del evento. Él, por supuesto, había ayudado dirigentemente con los planes. Dado su posición como un guardián, y sin olvidar mencionar que tenía el placer de ocupar el puesto de mano derecha del capo de la décima generación, debía esforzarse el triple que el resto de los empleados designados para hacer de la ceremonia algo inmemorable para su Jefe. Claramente, no podía dejar en manos de unos desconocidos la dirección de la organización de tan importante acontecimiento. Por supuesto que no. Por lo que tomando las riendas en el asunto, se había ocupado de supervisar, ordenar y trabajar en cada pequeño y simple aspecto, mandando al demonio a cualquiera que cometiera el más mínimo error. Eso por un lado, descontando el hecho de que además se había auto impuesto el trabajo de disciplinar a cada uno de los demás guardianes; comenzando con el idiota del béisbol y el jodido del de la cabeza de césped, y terminando con la vaca estúpida y el obsesionado con las cadenas alimenticias. El de cabeza de piña era un tema aparte. Nunca admitiría que, a pesar de haber pasado varios años desde su unión a la décima generación, le seguía transmitiendo la misma clase de escalofriante 'inquietud' que antes. Realmente no quería tratar con él más de lo estrictamente necesario._

 _En definición, había sido el trabajo más estresante de su vida. No le extrañaba para nada haber terminado con contracturas y jaquecas diarias. Pero pese a todo, las dolencias físicas no eran realmente un motivo por el cual agobiarse, en especial si se tenía en cuenta los maravillosos resultados de su esfuerzo. Y aunque en aquellos momentos debería de estar brincando de la felicidad ya que los preparativos habían concluido sin ningún inconveniente mayor, y en tan sólo un par de horas más finalmente el décimo sería oficialmente el décimo, él estaba allí solo, fumando sin descanso y divagando en ridículas temáticas. Se suponía que hoy se cumpliría su sueño; La persona a la cual en un principio había desestimado con insolencia y que en vez de tomar represalias había salvado su sinsabor vida, concediéndole no sólo permanecer a su lado como un súbdito, sino como un igual... Esa persona, la que por primera vez le había tendido la mano sin esperar nada cambio, ofreciendo ni más ni menos que una simple amistad incondicional y enseñándole el valor de su propia vida, se convertiría en la cabeza de la Familia más poderosa de la mafia. Y él quedaría por siempre a su lado como su guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha._

 _Mostrándose inesperadamente sombrío, se indignó consigo mismo por presentar algún tipo de desvarío emocional en una fecha tan importante. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? Chasqueando la lengua, encendió otro cigarrillo después de llevárselo a la boca, con la esperanza de calmar los estragos de su mente. Repitiendo el mismo proceso una y otra vez hasta perder la cuenta, un vago fragmento de su infancia se reprodujo en su mente de improvisto, desencadenado por el parecido entre el escenario y puesta en escena de cierto pasado recuerdo con su 'situación' actual. Haciendo memoria, rememoró la participación de dos personajes en tal recuerdo: él mismo y su mentor. Su mentor—si es que podría ser considerado como tal—había asistido a una de las tantas fiestas anticuadas características de su disfuncional familia, y a pesar de que éste por lo general siempre lo visitaba de tanto en tanto al percatarse de su constante mal humor y aburrimiento, esa primera vez había pasado completamente de él. Habiendo sido un niño bastante perspicaz para la edad que tenía entonces, rondando entre los ocho o nueve años, ese hecho no había pasado desapercibido por sus curiosos ojos, y no vaciló al momento de seguirlo cuando advirtió que el hombre con actitudes inusuales partía hacia un lugar aislado del salón de reuniones de la mansión Gokudera. Silenciosamente, había secundado en sus pasos a su mentor con habilidad, escondiéndose y camuflándose entre el tumulto de gente cada vez que el hombre era retenido súbitamente por conocidos que le obligaban a mostrarse cortes e iniciar conversaciones cortas. Cuando su mentor por fin pareció detenerse definitivamente sin interrupciones de por medio al haber llegado a un pequeño balcón con vista al exterior, él se agazapó a un costado de la entrada del mismo, cubriéndose a duras penas con las cortinas descorridas. Estudiando con suma atención al adulto, lo primero que le intrigó fue el rostro inexpresivo y apático de su mentor, exhibiendo facciones puramente estoicas que contrarrestaban en su totalidad con la naturaleza burlona y bonachona de su personalidad. Pocas veces lo había visto ponerse serio, y en tales casos siempre terminaba yendo a fumar, mencionando que lo necesitaba para liberar tensiones. Y esa vez no había sido del todo diferente. Realmente no entendía porqué su mentor fumaba. Incluso después de haber escuchado y aprendido que algunos adultos se permitían ciertos placeres culpables para apaciguar momentáneamente los malestares físicos o mentales, nunca había terminado de comprender como alguien sería capaz de poner en peligro su valiosa salud para complacer tal capricho. Y le había resultado aún más incomprensible que su mentor siguiera fumando cuando ni siquiera se veía satisfecho después de acabar paquetes enteros de su vicio, mostrándose igual de agrio que como había llegado al evento. Es más, se atrevía a decir que se veía patético. Y es que a pesar de haber logrado relajarse ligeramente con gran ayuda de la nicotina ingerida, su propia aura de por sí, se presentía débil y desgastada, como la de alguien completamente derrotado. Igual que como una alma en pena. Nunca antes hubiera imaginado que su mentor podría llegar a impactarle tanto con sólo apreciar una simple imagen lastimera de él. Una imagen que recordaría de por vida._

 _Hasta ahí, recordaba con bastante claridad los eventos, ya que los acontecimientos posteriores a esa nueva impresión de su mentor que había vislumbrado hacía muchos años atrás, se tornaban borrosos y difíciles de descifrar. Esa noche, cuando el hombre por fin lo hubo hallado espiándolo, cruzaron en consecuencia muchísimas palabras de gran dificultad para su mente infantil, así que había olvidado gran parte de la conversación. Pero, el culminante punto de la charla había recaído en la contestación del adulto a la pregunta que con profunda intriga le había formulado:_

 _"¿Qué por qué fumo? Veamos, los humanos somos seres aparentemente razonables. Se supone que tenemos la capacidad de pensar antes de actuar y que siempre existe un motivo justificante que nos impulsa a accionar, y aún así, muchas personas demuestran ser y hacer todo lo contrario. La mente humana es muy compleja, y aunque pudiéramos analizar la de cada persona existente en el mundo, seguiría siendo imposible entenderla en su totalidad. Con esto dicho, podría darte una y mil razones para entender algo tan ordinario, y aún así nunca podría responder con exactitud a tu pregunta. Supongamos una situación: tienes un rompecabezas de trescientas piezas y descubres que se ha perdido una. A pesar de esto, decides armarlo. Estás consciente de que algo falta allí, pero de todos modos insistes en buscar o reemplazar de cualquier forma la pieza faltante. Si sabes que nunca encontrarás la pieza, ¿por qué continúas anhelándola?"_

 _Por supuesto, la pregunta se había perdido en el aire al igual que la respuesta que nunca pronunció con sus labios._

 _Al cabo de los años, él terminó también fumando, con la firme promesa de que él nunca llegaría a verse tan penosamente como lo había hecho su mentor esa noche. Promesa que al fin y al cabo, pareció haber olvidado, ya que si tuviera un espejo frente a él, podría estar seguro de que se vería aún más patético que el otro hombre._

 _Despertando finalmente de sus cavilaciones, observó despreocupadamente como las cenizas de los cigarrillos que iba consumiendo eran barridas con suavidad por el viento que corría, y sacó del bolsillo perfectamente bordado de su saco un paquete de plástico —el recipiente material de su vicio—, agitándolo con poca fuerza. Notó instantáneamente la ligereza del objeto en cuestión, deduciendo entonces con molestia, por la facilidad con la que rebotaban los cigarrillos sobrantes de un lado al otro en el interior, que no debían de restar más de dos. La momentánea y frágil paz interior se esfumó, demostrando ser tan duradera como lo era el tiempo que resistía sin fruncir el ceño._

 _Irritado por el descubrimiento, y por haber sido tan estúpido de no comprar dos paquetes en vez de uno solo, chasqueó la lengua una vez más. Arrojó la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo sin sutileza, y la pisoteó hasta terminar de apagarla para luego patearla con bruteza hacia afuera del balcón, haciéndola volar varios metros hacia abajo y perderse en algún punto del jardín de la planta baja que escapaba de su línea de visión._

 _—_ _Así que aquí estabas, Hayato. Te he estado buscando en el salón principal pensando que ya estarías listo —Una suave y armoniosa voz hizo eco desde su habitación, disipando el clima rígido que se había arremolinado a su alrededor al irrumpir en el balcón._

 _Hayato se congeló de inmediato al reconocer ese especial tono de voz. De todas las personas que podrían haber aparecido justo le había tenido que tocar precisamente la que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos. Maldijo para sus adentros su suerte, y con movimientos bastante robóticos se dio la vuelta, tratando de ocultar con disimulo las colillas de los cigarrillos desparramadas en el suelo._

 _—_ _D-décimo, no se debería haber molestado. Estaba a punto de bajar —Exclamó, esforzándose por sonar natural._

 _—_ _Oh, no tienes por qué apurarte, todavía faltan dos horas para la apertura de la ceremonia —Se apresuró en aclararle el otro—. Es sólo que Reborn ha estado mandoneándome de aquí a allá desde la mañana sin parar, y ahora se le ha metido en la cabeza que todos deberíamos ensayar antes de que lleguen los invitados. Por eso me ha obligado a ir reuniendo a todos los guardianes —Terminó de explicar atropelladamente, soltando un suspiro._

 _—_ _Como si fuera tan fácil convencer a Kyouya y a Mukuro de participar de sus payasadas —Farfulló._

 _Tsunayoshi continuó por un buen rato farfullando cosas y despotricando en contra de las metodologías espartanas del hitman a su cargo, sin notar la falta de respuesta de la otra parte. Recién cuando el décimo pareció terminar de recitar una lista entera de quejas, cerró finalmente su boca, dejando el lugar en completo silencio y marcando así el inminente retorno del clima rígido que lo rodeaba._

 _—_ _Hayato, ¿algo anda mal? Estás muy callado —Destacó el décimo, acercándose con recelo hacia el guardián. Su intuición había pescado algo sospechoso. Aunque en realidad, ni siquiera hacía falta ser intuitivo para percatarse del estado de autismo del otro._

 _Una vez que estuvo a tan solo un par de centímetros de distancia de él, el otro ensimismado pareció por fin reaccionar al notar la cercanía del más bajo de los dos, haciéndose involuntariamente hacia atrás._

 _—_ _No hay motivo por el cual preocuparse, décimo. Todo está perfectamente bien. Deberíamos bajar para no hacer esperar más a Reborn-san —Hayato Intentó tranquilizarlo, pasando de largo a Tsunayoshi con la intención de alejarse del balcón, y posteriormente, refugiarse en el salón principal, lejos de los inquisidores ojos que lo analizaban._

 _Adivinado sus intenciones, el décimo lo retuvo agarrando su brazo con fuerza. Luego de posicionarse justo frente a él y estirar su mano hasta alcanzar la frente del otro, hizo a un lado los mechones grisáceos que caían a los costados de su rostro para tratar de controlar sin obstáculos su temperatura. Liberando su brazo retenido, pegó su mano a su propia frente y comparó ambas temperaturas. No parecía haber mucha diferencia._

 _—_ _No tienes fiebre, pero definitivamente algo te pasa. Ya te había dicho yo que no te exigieras tanto con los preparativ—_

 _El décimo detuvo la reprimenda de repente. Se separó de él y procedió a inspeccionar detenidamente sus alrededores. Hayato tragó saliva, sin entender del todo que era lo que buscaba el décimo. Sería imposible que hubiera descubierto la evidencia de su placer culpable que con trabajo había logrado esconder ¿cierto?_

 _Esperaba que sólo fuera una hipótesis y que simplemente estuviera persiguiéndose demás, porque si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, el guardián no tendría un final feliz._

 _—_ _Estuviste fumando, ¿cierto? —Finalizando su inspección, lo acusó, viéndolo directamente a los ojos._

 _El de cabellos grisáceos hizo una mueca. Después de todo, su hipótesis no había estado errada. Aún así, era una incógnita saber como es que el décimo había llegado a esa conclusión, por lo que notando la confusión en el rostro del guardián de la tormenta, Tsunayoshi suspiró, y señaló la blanca corbata que llevaba puesta en contraste a su traje enteramente negro. Siguiendo con la mirada la indicación dada, se encontró con una notoria mancha negra en el extremo superior del lazo alrededor de su cuello. Una mancha hecha a base de cenizas._

 _Definitivamente tenía las peores de las suertes._

 _—_ _¡Lamento muchísimo haberle fallado, décimo! Le había prometido que dejaría de fumar, y aún así, he faltado a mi palabra. ¡No merezco su perdón! —Hincado en el suelo, de forma en que su cabeza quedaba frente a frente con el duro cemento, comenzó a disculparse con vehemencia—. Encima he estado haciéndole perder su preciado tiempo en un día tan importante como este. ¡He fallado completamente en mi deber como su mano derecha! — Prosiguió con dramatización._

 _Sin atreverse a levantar la mirada todavía, escuchó los pasos del otro alejarse del lugar. Afligido, concluyó entonces que había ofendido en sobremanera a su Jefe, consiguiendo que este lo abandonara. Inconscientemente, pegó aún más su frente contra el suelo, dañando la piel de la zona por la fricción. Esa sería su forma de redimirse por el momento._

 _—_ _¿No te estás congelando allí afuera? Levántate de una buena vez y entra, Hayato —Exigió con voz firme._

 _Como si hubiera recibido una esperanzadora llamada celestial, se incorporó del suelo y se dirigió al interior de la habitación con ilusión. Pero aunque no podía estar más contento de que el décimo no se hubiera ofendido y le siguiera dirigiendo la palabra, la incertidumbre crecía al tratar de hallar un motivo por el cual el décimo lo perdonaría tan fácilmente. Por lo que indeciso, se acercó con cuidado al más bajo, quien estaba dándole la espalda y rebuscando algo en su armario._

 _—_ _Décimo, yo lo siento mucho. No quise romper la promesa —Le murmuró desde atrás._

 _Deteniendo su actividad de búsqueda, Tsunayoshi se dio la vuelta, clavando sus ojos marrones en los verdes del otro._

 _—_ _Tonto. ¿Realmente crees que no te perdonaría sabiendo el gran esfuerzo que pusiste todos estos años para dejarlo? Cuando hice que me prometieras que no volverías a consumir, lo hice con la intención de cuidarte, no porque lo considerara un crimen. Ahora, si estoy molesto es porque sé que cuando fumas es a causa de que te preocupa algo y no quieres compartirlo. Y que lo hayas hecho después de jurarme no hacerlo más es porque evidentemente el asunto es importante. El que te guardes las cosas para ti solo siempre fue algo que detesté —Admitió, retomando la búsqueda de algo equis en su armario antes de continuar con su discurso—. ¿Puedo decir libremente que nuestra relación de confianza es recíproca? Porque si ese no es el caso, en el futuro se dificultarán las cosas entre nosotros, y no me refiero solamente en lo relacionado al trabajo. Tal vez deberías reflexionar un poco acerca de estos seis años de amistad que hemos compartido._

 _El guardián de la tormenta sintió como si le hubieran clavado una estaca en su corazón. Nunca hubiera querido que el décimo dudara de la confianza que le tenía. Él siempre pensaba en el décimo, no existían momentos en los cuales olvidara todo lo que le había brindado, y quizás lo tenía tan en cuenta que hasta olvidaba preocuparse por sí mismo. Quería hablarle sin tapujos a su Jefe, pero ¿cómo explicarle que lo que le preocupaba era exactamente lo mismo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas? ¿Cómo explicarle que desde que habían partido de Japón una desaforada ansiedad se había instalado en él? ¿Cómo explicarle que cuanto más rápido se avecinaba la fecha de la ceremonia más dudas lo corroían? A fin de cuentas, simplemente no podía hacerlo._

 _—_ _Dios, Hayato. No puedo creer que sólo tengas una corbata más. Por un momento pensé que no tenías otra dado que la enterraste en lo profundo de tu armario. Lindo trabajito que me has dado —Le comentó, cerrando la puerta del armario y dándose la vuelta para enseñarle el lazo—. Quitátela —Ordenó._

 _Perplejo ante el comando, el de cabellos grisáceos señaló su corbata para confirmar que era eso a lo que el otro se estaba refiriendo. Ganándose una exhalación frustrada por parte del Vongola, lo vio sacudir su cabeza antes de arrimarse una vez más a él y desatar el nudo de su presente corbata. Una vez que deshizo el lazo, se colocó en puntas de pie y lo sacó por encima de su cabeza. Era una realidad que a pesar de haber aumentado de estatura a lo largo de los años—con mucho esfuerzo había llegado al metro sesenta y nueve—, apenas alcanzaba el pecho de Gokudera, siendo que la altura promedio de los guardianes descansaba en el metro ochenta._

 _—_ _Por lo que veo, tendré que encargarme yo de esto. No creo que quieras asistir a la ceremonia con algo sucio ¿cierto? Ahora que he aprendido el arte de atar corbatas podré recompensarte por todas esas veces que me hiciste a mi el mismo favor —Sonriéndole con suavidad le dijo, mientras que rodeaba su cuello con la tela del nuevo lazo—. ¿Sabes? Aunque no lo digo muy a menudo, siempre he estado agradecido contigo por todas las cosas que has hecho por mí. Gracias a que tuve tu constante apoyo superé muchas dificultades que de haber estado solo, seguro hubiera terminado huyendo como el cobarde que solía ser. Tú dices que cuando te conocí, te salvé de tus propios demonios, pero yo difiero. Es al revés. Tú junto a los demás me salvaron de mis propios pesares. Hayato, tú me salvaste —Murmuró la última parte._

 _Sintiendo un pequeño ardor en las mejillas, Gokudera hizo a un lado su rostro, incapaz de seguir viéndolo de frente._

 _—_ _No es así. Usted hizo tantas cosas significativas por mí que nunca podría llegar a compararse con lo poco que le he podido dar..._

 _—_ _No se trata de comparar quien hizo más cosas por el otro, Hayato. Eso es lo que quiero que entiendas. No soy ningún tipo de Dios súper poderoso que se regodea de sus venerantes. Soy un simple ser humano que tuvo la dicha de encontrar las personas correctas en su vida y de obtener las herramientas necesarias para protegerlas. Por eso, no quiero ser el dios ni el salvador al que debas venerar. Quiero que compartamos un vínculo que supere esas barreras que tú mismo impones; simplemente quiero que seas mi igual —Expuso él, terminando de arreglarle la corbata. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se acercó a la cama de la habitación para sentarse allí—. No se si lo habrás notado, pero esta semana he estado igual que tú, rompiéndome la cabeza con estupideces. ¿Seré lo suficientemente capaz para ser la cabeza de los Vongola? ¿Estaré listo para dirigir a la organización entera? ¿Mi relación con mis guardianes cambiará? ¿Tendré que comportarme diferente con ustedes una vez que finalice la ceremonia? ¿Podré proteger a la Familia? Todas esas preguntas me han puesto de lo más angustiado, y lo peor, es que no parecía encontrar respuesta para ninguna. Pero ahora sé que todo eso es basura. No importan los títulos ni las formalidades, y el que me convierta oficialmente en el líder de los Vongola definitivamente no cambia nada. Mis sentimientos y motivaciones no cambiarán, al igual que mi deber de proteger el hogar al que todos pertenecemos. Mientras los tenga a ustedes a mi lado, no hay nada por lo que tenga que preocuparme —Ignoró el brillo en los ojos del guardián de la tormenta y extendió su mano hacia adelante de imprevisto—. No tiene sentido que aceptes ser mi guardián sólo porque crees me debes algo. Dime Hayato, ¿qué es lo que realmente deseas? La decisión descansa puramente en tus manos._

 _Era impresionante la facilidad con la que había leído los pensamientos que con esmero había guardado en el fondo de su alma para que nunca resurgieran. Se suponía que el décimo nunca se entraría de las dudas que lo carcomían por dentro, pero a fin de cuentas, su plan se había venido abajo por una simple mancha descubierta. Avergonzado, el guardián de la tormenta tapó su rostro con su brazo._

 _Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?, esta persona lo había desarmado por completo, tendiéndole su cálida mano una y otra vez, sin importar la oscuridad de su pasado que muchas veces resurgía en él._

 _Simplemente lo tenía completamente cautivado._

 _Entonces comprendió por fin que nunca podría devolverle todo lo que ese hombre de corazón amable hacía por él. Podría pasarse una vida entera y aún así le quedarían muchísimas deudas por saldar._

 _Pero eso ya no importaba ahora que algo había cambiado en él. Su deber sería el mismo de siempre. Se conformaría solamente con estar a su lado y eventualmente, aprendería a ser su igual. Eso era suficiente por el momento._

 _Estrechó la mano que Tsunayoshi le había tendido con fuerza. Las dudas se habían disipado completamente._

 _Sería oficialmente el guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha del décimo de los Vongola. Y también sería Gokudera Hayato, solamente eso._

 _Regalándole una sonrisa, el décimo utilizó como soporte el agarre de la mano de Gokudera para levantarse._

 _—_ _Ya es hora de que bajemos. Si es seguro que Reborn nos matará por saltearnos el ensayo, no me quiero imaginar lo que nos haría si llegamos más tarde que los invitados._

 _"Si sabes que nunca encontrarás la pieza, ¿por qué continúas anhelándola?"_

 _No tenía ni puta idea._

 _Pero lo que si podía decir con certeza, era que tendría el tiempo suficiente para encontrar una respuesta._

 _Y quizás, esa respuesta estaba mucho más cerca de lo que él creía._

* * *

Luchaba con esmero por mantenerse sumergido en la inconsciencia, pero el punzante dolor concentrado en su cabeza acababa con su vano intento de refugiarse en la lejanía de la realidad, obligándolo a reforzar la pesadez en sus párpados caídos. Su cuerpo que yacía inmóvil reposando en la silla, y su cabeza recostada boca abajo contra el roble de su escritorio, eran extremidades que se encontraban entumecidas por el mal posicionamiento y la falta de actividad a largo plazo. Atacándolo con intensidad en las zonas más comunes como el cuello y los omóplatos, las contracturas que sometían su cuerpo a un irrefrenable suplicio terminaron por sacarlo de su estado de somnolencia.

Se sentía como si hubiera sido atropellado. Y no una, sino que dos veces seguidas.

Haciéndose impostergable el soporte de tales malestares, se incorporó con pesar en su asiento y sus ojos somnolientos empezaron a revolotear, tratando de acostumbrar su vista a la iluminación de su habitación, que consistía básicamente en la tenue luz que reflectaba la lámpara de noche. Bostezó desganadamente y masajeó con ligereza su nuca para apaciguar, al menos un poco, el dolor muscular.

Bendita forma de despertar.

Le echó un vistazo rápido al reloj digital puesto en su escritorio, y comprobó que eran las seis de la mañana. Suspiró lánguidamente e hizo a un lado los mechones grisáceos de cabello que caían por su frente. Evidentemente, se había dormido mientras trabajaba la noche anterior.

Observó los arrugados papeles que ocupaban la totalidad de su escritorio y con desgana levantó el que estaba más cerca de sus manos. Lo primero que leyó, fue el número que él mismo había colocado en el borde superior, con la intención de ordenar los reportes utilizando el método de enumeración. El número de la hoja en la que había quedado era la quinientos seis.

Mierda, ni siquiera había sobrepasado la mitad del papeleo.

Era una maldita jaqueca el trabajo de escritorio, teniendo que sentar su trasero en una maldita silla por horas para diferenciar los reportes importantes de los que no aportaban nada relevante a la Familia, para luego clasificarlos y decidir la manera en la que la organización procedería. Pero el premio gordo se lo llevaba las insensateces que informaban los miembros de cierta organización de elite. Si no fuera porque tenía que cumplir con el deber de proteger el puesto que su Jefe había dejado temporalmente vacío, —deber que él solo se había adjudicado— como su mano derecha, ahora mismo estaría descargando sus frustraciones con los psicópatas de Varia. Pero honestamente, el papeleo resultaba ser mucho más fatigoso de lo que pensaba que sería en un principio, y ocupaba la mayor parte de su apretada agenda, sin siquiera poder permitirse un mísero descanso para entrenar al menos un solo día a la semana. Joder, ni siquiera le quedaba tiempo para prepararse el café que tanto le gustaba en las mañanas.

Nunca lo admitiría en vida, pero debía confesar que muy en el fondo, envidiaba sólo un poco a los otros guardianes.

Luego de que el décimo partiera de Italia y se decidiera que él se haría cargo de reemplazar provisional y parcialmente los deberes del décimo, los otros no tardaron mucho más en distanciarse y dedicarse a sus propios negocios, relacionados con Vongola claro está. Y mientras que ellos aceptaban misión tras misión, entrenaban y peleaban en nombre de la organización, él se quedaba en la mansión, solo y supervisando aburridamente sus acciones desde su escritorio. Sus días se habían vuelto monótonos, predecibles e insulsos, desde el momento en que se levantaba hasta el momento que apoyaba la cabeza en su almohada. Había llegado al desesperante punto en el que incluso la propia naturaleza de su atributo le instaba a ceder y dejarse llevar por sus deseos actualmente restringidos. Además, parecía que todos los enemigos que amenazaban contra Vongola habían decidido deliberadamente tomarse unas largas vacaciones y dejar las cosas en una más que cuestionable tregua.

Necesitaba desesperadamente probar una vez más sus armas a base de pólvora y aventurarse a misiones donde podría desquitar toda su energía reprimida.

Aun así y a pesar de todo, agradecía el cargo que tenía, y no creía ser capaz de defraudar la confianza que habían depositado en él para encargarse de un deber tan importante como ese. Y sincerándose consigo mismo, sabía que lo que realmente le molestaba no era el jodido papeleo en sí, sino que el problema radicaba en algo más. Cuando tachaba los días de los tortuosos meses que marchaban con lentitud, ahí estaba el problema. Cuando les impedía a los empleados domésticos limpiar la habitación central del segundo piso, ahí estaba el problema. Cuando revisaba su buzón de mensajes—a través del sistema que Irie había desarrollado para evitar a los intrusos cibernéticos—y se decepcionaba al no encontrar mensajes nuevos, ahí estaba el problema. Mierda, ni siquiera podía pasearse por la mansión sin encontrarse con algún recuerdo de _él_ que lo terminara envolviendo en una gruesa capa sombría y melancólica. Y no hablaba solo por él, porque podía ver perfectamente al resto de los guardianes excusarse con las misiones y otras cuestiones para no tener que regresar a la mansión y encontrarse con el vacío que él todos los días sentía. Porque cuando el cielo abandonó a sus atributos, el profundo vínculo que los conectaba se volvió frágil, dejando a todos expuestos a sensaciones devastadoras que nadie más que ellos podían comprender. Y por eso mismo envidiaba a los otros guardianes, habían tenido la oportunidad de huir de tal debilidad.

Suspirando, abrió la tapa de la portátil que estaba al costado de su escritorio y la encendió. Entró directamente al buzón de mensajes y lo primero que captó su atención fue un mensaje con el remitente del cabeza de césped. Hace un mes exactamente que no recibía ningún reporte de su parte desde que había decidido irse a entrenar con Lussuria para dominar el uso de un nuevo prototipo para los poseedores del atributo del sol que Spanner e Irie habían diseñado. Por supuesto que aquello no le preocupaba, tratándose de la persona más extremadamente estúpida que conocía, las pocas neuronas que le quedaban funcionando no terminaban por comprender la definición de "peligro", y mientras que sus músculos no se desinflaran, sería imposible que terminara con facilidad a dos metros bajo tierra. Seleccionó el mensaje y comenzó la lectura una vez que estuvo abierto:

'¡Yo, Caveza de Pulpo! ¡Te mando mis extremos saludos desde Florencia! ¡El extremo entrenamiento está teniendo extremadamente buenos resultados! El ovjeto funciona extremadamente vien y el travesti lo ha aprovado.

Por otra parte tengo que extremadamente disculparme ya que aún no ha acavado el extremo entrenamiento. No podré darle la extrema vienbenida a Tsuna hasta un par de días más. Te lo encargo extremamente a ti, caveza de pulpo.

PD: ¡Si no mantienes un ojo en Kyoko mientras que no estoy te patearé el trasero extremadamente fuerte!

PD 2: ¡He mandado por el correo un extremo regalo para Tsuna, asegúrate de dárselo!'

No sabía bien cómo reaccionar, si debía arrancarse sus cabellos por la repugnante cantidad de veces que había escrito extremo y sus derivados, por sus escandalosos errores ortográficos, o por el simple hecho de que por un momento, había olvidado que hoy era _ese_ día. Veintiuno de junio. En otras palabras, habían pasado exactamente _seis_ meses.

—¡Mierda! —Gritó ferozmente, saltando de su silla al instante.

La niebla de su mente se había disipado completamente. Ahora recordaba perfectamente la noche anterior, cuando había recibido por primera e inesperada vez una llamada de Reborn-san y este le había dado los detalles concisos sobre el regreso de ambos a Sicilia. Por lo que con prácticamente nada de tiempo, había decidido ahorrarle trabajo al décimo cuando llegara, terminando con la pila de papeles que se había acumulado inevitablemente. Hoy, supuestamente si terminaba el papeleo, habría comenzado los preparativos en la mansión temprano en la mañana para recibir al décimo, quien llegaría al mediodía a Italia. Nada más, que el plan no había resultado y había terminado babeando su escritorio, dejándole al décimo una magnifica pila de papeles con su ADN adheridos a ellos.

Chistó, y comenzó a organizarse mentalmente. Terminar los papeles a esta hora, sería una tarea imposible. No le quedaba más remedio que concentrarse en los preparativos para la fiesta de bienvenida. Y eso incluía estresarse con las torpezas de los empleados y encontrar una forma de comunicarse con los guardianes que justo ahora, parecían haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, sin siquiera dignarse a mandarle un maldito mensaje—exceptuando al cabeza de césped por lo visto— a pesar de que anoche se había cansado de tratar de dar con ellos de todas las maneras posibles.

Mierda, con el pasar de los segundos el dolor de cabeza con el que se había levantado aumentaba a la par de que surgían los inconvenientes.

Corrió hacia el baño de su recamara y giró el grifo del lavabo para encender el agua. Humedeció su rostro al igual que su cabello con poco cuidado, evitando ver su aspecto en el espejo colgado justo por encima del lavabo sabiendo que se concentraría en mirar despectivamente las bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Era obvio, que su apariencia en esos momentos sería todo menos agradable. Colocando un poco de dentífrico en su cepillo de dientes, refregó con fuerza sobre sus dientes hasta que lo consideró suficiente, y enjuagó su boca. Cerró el grifo, y secó su rostro con una toalla de manos. El agua sola se haría cargo de su cabello, que por suerte, era completamente lacio.

Saliendo del cuarto de baño, el inevitable choque con una presencia inesperada logró sobresaltarlo, logrando que su pulso ya de por sí alterado, se acelerara con violencia.

—¡Wah!— Exclamó entre una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

Delante de sus ojos, había una mujer menuda que vestía un traje blanco de oficinista. Era de piel pálida y con un cabello azabache y liso que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Tenía los orbes de color esmeralda, parecidos a los suyos propios, con una nariz algo prolongada y rasgos claramente italianos. Ésta, lo miró inexpresivamente a los ojos, antes de bajar la mirada y observar con fijación algo en el otro hombre. Gokudera, siguiendo la mirada de la otra, entendió lo que la mujer le quiso dar a entender.

Estaba en bóxer.

—¡Ah! ¡Mujer, como te atreves a entrar a mi habitación sin tocar antes la puerta! —Gritando de nuevo, se tapó con ambas manos su zona inferior, ante la desinteresada mirada de la pelinegra.

Sonriendo vacíamente, la mujer decidió responderle desinteresadamente—. Para su información, he tocado dos veces y no ha respondido—Descruzando los brazos, depositó un fajo de papeles en el escritorio del otro—. De todos modos no tiene de qué preocuparse, jefe. No me interesan los hombres.

El de cabellos grisáceos sintió un leve ardor en sus mejillas.

—¡Tch! ¡No me importan tus preferencias sexuales! ¡Me importa el que respetes mi privacidad!

—No veo de qué forma no estoy respetando su privacidad, siempre he venido a la misma hora para asistirle como su secretaría.

—¡Si quieres asistirme deja que me vista en paz y sal de mi habitación! —Comenzando a enojarse, le ordenó de mala manera.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta de mala gana lista para irse, no sin antes soltar un comentario acerca de lo exasperante e inmaduro que podían llegar a ser _ciertos_ hombres.

Maldita mujer, pensó internamente. Sacudió su cabeza, y se encaminó a su armario listo para buscar la ropa adecuada para un día tan importante como ese. Pensó primero en algún traje, pero determinó que era muy formal y luciría demasiado extravagante en medio del aeropuerto. Al final se conformó con una camisa gris sin estampas y unos vaqueros.

Una vez que terminó de cambiarse y de atar sus zapatillas, dejó la habitación sin olvidarse de cerrar la puerta. En el momento que se dio la vuelta para alejarse definitivamente de su habitación, otra vez se sobresaltó.

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Intentas matarme?! ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa hoy?!— Inquirió, mirando con furia mal contenida a la misma mujer de antes.

—No intento matarlo, intento asistirlo, como todos los días. Hoy está más susceptible de lo común, jefe. ¿Le pasa algo? —Le preguntó sin estar realmente preocupada.

Gokudera contó hasta diez, conteniendo la respiración para evitar asesinar a la mujer que tenía en frente. No entendía cómo es que había llegado a contratarla suponiendo que era la más capaz entre todos los otros habilidosos postulantes que se habían presentado para obtener el mismo puesto. Tendría que reconsiderar los requisitos la próxima vez que se diera la oportunidad de entrevistar a nuevos reclutas.

—Habla. Dime lo que tengas —Ordenó, comenzando a descender por la escalera del segundo piso para llegar a la planta baja. Lo primero en su lista de deberes por cumplir esa mañana, sería hablarles a los empleados para que se pusieran manos a la obra con los preparativos. Su primer objetivo serían las mucamas; la mansión estaba bastante dejada en cuanto a la limpieza se trataba. Aunque, en ese aspecto, reconocía que gran parte de la culpa era suya.

La pelinegra lo siguió a su lado, manteniendo el mismo ritmo que el otro al bajar por las escaleras.

—Entonces, iré directamente al grano: tenemos problemas tratando de descubrir la ubicación actual del resto de los guardianes. No hemos podido rastrear a ninguno y no tenemos ninguna pista sobre sus posibles paraderos. El grupo de inteligencia ahora mismo está trabajando en ello, pero concluyen que será imposible encontrarlos en el período mínimo que usted propone. Exceptuando al señor Yamamoto, quien ha enviado un mensaje excusando su ausencia debido al retraso con su vuelo de Japón, y al señor Sasagawa que—

—Si, si, sigue en su entrenamiento ese imbécil. Quiero que el grupo de inteligencia se concentre en hallar la ubicación de los imbéciles restantes y que lo logren antes que acabe el día. No me importa si tienen que desvelarse, exprimir sus cerebros hasta que se les salga por las fosas nasales, o ponerse en contacto con un UMA, esa información tiene que llegar a mis manos cuanto antes —Exigió, interrumpiéndola y llegando a la sala que se les otorgaba a las empleadas de limpieza para comer. Comprobó que había un grupo desayunando y les dio las instrucciones para que arrancaran en cuanto terminaran de alimentarse.

Su siguiente destino sería la cocina.

—El problema, jefe, es que se han acabado los métodos convencionales de búsqueda. Han intentado localizarlos por todos los posibles medios sin éxito, y ha surgido la teoría de que quizás, los mismos guardianes están tratando intencionalmente de esconderse de nuestros radares. Los miembros del grupo de inteligencia sugieren que nos pongamos en contacto con nuestra estrella intelectual.

Detuvo sus pasos al sorprenderse ante tal declaración. ¿Podría ser posible…? Joder, justo en el momento menos indicado tenía que pasar algo como eso. Rechinando sus dientes, juró interiormente que en cuanto encontrara a esos bastardos impertinentes los destrozaría hasta convertirlos en un insignificante polvillo.

—¡Comunícate con Irie de inmediato! Llegado a este punto, tendremos que depender de sus habilidades —Su secretaria asintió con la cabeza y tomó otro camino marchando con pasos rápidos, haciendo rechinar el suelo con sus tacos puntiagudos hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Chistó una vez más y frustrado retomó su camino hacia la cocina. Las cosas desde que se había levantado, estaban yendo de mal a peor. ¿No decía la ley de Murphy que si algo comenzaba mal, terminaba peor? Ahora, podía darle crédito a esa teoría. Esperaba que Irie pudiera darle algunas respuestas satisfactorias, porque de otra forma, las cosas para él se pondrían bastante moviditas. Y no en un buen sentido.

Habló con el cocinero en jefe, y le dio los detalles específicos de lo que tendría que preparar como banquete para el mediodía. Luego de tachar mentalmente esta tarea, se robó unas cuantas tostadas que se había preparado en la cocina para las mucamas y se decidió por último a llamar a una compañía de diseño de interiores, ofreciéndoles el doble del presupuesto oficial para que se llegaran esa misma mañana a decorar sin más retraso la mansión.

—¡Jefe! —Lo llamó su secretaria, en cuanto él terminó de colgarle a los de la compañía—. Irie dice que él se hará cargo de la situación y que en cuanto tenga alguna información se comunicará con usted de inmediato—Informó.

—Bien. Iré a comprarle un regalo de bienvenida al décimo. Te dejo a cargo de eso. También, ábreles la puerta a los de la compañía de diseño de interiores en caso de que lleguen mientras no estoy —Le indicó, mientras que se dirigía a la gran puerta central de la mansión.

—Espere un segundo, jefe. Hay otro asunto pendiente —le dijo, consiguiendo que la mano derecha del décimo lo mirara inquisidoramente—. El joven Lambo no sale de su habitación y afirma no querer asistir más a la escuela.

Un violento tic lo atacó en el párpado izquierdo. ¿Tanta mierda había causado en el pasado para que lo castigaran de esta forma? Se preguntaba amargamente.

—Mierda, como si me sobrara el tiempo para desperdiciarlo en esa maldita vaca estúpida. Ya se las verá conmigo —Declaró, refunfuñando.

Subiendo con pasos acelerados por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, llegó echando humo hasta la puerta de la última habitación del ala izquierda. Golpeó con violencia la puerta de madera pintada de blanco.

No hubo respuesta alguna.

—¡Eh, vaca estúpida! ¡Abre ahora mismo la puerta si no quieres que te haga cagar! —Lo amenazó elevando en demasía el volumen de su voz.

Esta vez, la única respuesta que obtuvo, fue la suba del volumen de la ruidosa música que retumbaba desde adentro de la habitación del guardián del rayo.

—¡Carajo! ¡Baja esa porquería mocoso estúpido! —Tapándose los oídos, le exigió.

Continuó desgargantándose hasta que concluyó que sería imposible que Lambo le abriera la puerta de esa forma, y probablemente ni de ninguna otra forma tampoco. Cada segundo que pasaba crecía su frustración, por lo que al final, decidió que si el mocoso se comportaba de esa forma, él se las tendría que devolver con la misma moneda.

Entró con relativa calma a su propia habitación, y alcanzó la caja de herramientas que guardaba en su armario, rebuscando en su interior hasta dar con lo que precisaba. Satisfecho, guardó de nuevo la caja y salió de su cuarto para dirigirse una vez más a la puerta del guardián del rayo.

—¡Para que veas quien es el que manda aquí, mocoso! —Gritó, alzando el martillo que llevaba a mano, y golpeándolo con fuerza contra la cerradura de la puerta. Cuando la cerradura quedó desarmada logró, por fin, atravesar la puerta.

Cruzado de piernas y recostado perezosamente en su cama, Lambo jugaba concentradamente con su celular a algún juego sin siquiera verse inmutado ante el accionar de Gokudera, quien por el contrario, estaba que ardía por la total falta de respeto y desinterés que le ofrecía el guardián del rayo.

—¿Cuánto más quieres jugar con mi paciencia, mocoso? —Preguntó retóricamente. La otra parte se mantuvo muda—. ¡Levántate de una buena vez si no quieres recibir la paliza de tu vida! —Amenazó una vez más, acercándose hacia él.

Lambo, centró por un segundo la atención en Gokudera, y sintiéndose para nada afectado por lo que este le decía, le levantó el dedo del medio con parsimonia.

—¡Ah, ahora si las verás mocoso de mierda! —Con intenciones de asesinarlo lo obligó a incorporarse, agarrándolo del cabello con bruteza y sin contemplaciones.

Lambo podría prepararse para recibir la cagada de su vida. El décimo había sido demasiado permisivo y paciente con la vaca al educarlo. Tironeando de su cabello hasta hacerlo bajar de la cama, Gokudera estuvo por violentar al más joven, pero antes de que pudiera arremeter el primer golpe contra él, una descarga eléctrica azotó su cuerpo entero, entumeciendo sus músculos y obligándolo a soltar los mechones sujetos del guardián del rayo. Sus piernas flaquearon, cayendo posteriormente de rodillas al perder de forma significativa la fuerza que lo mantenía en pie. Lambo aprovechó al verlo caído en el suelo, incapaz de articular cualquier simple movimiento, y salió de su propia habitación con indiferencia antes encerrarse a dos recamaras más, en la habitación que le correspondía al décimo, dejando solo a un Gokudera colérico e inmovilizado por la electricidad, recuperándose del ataque de estática a paso de tortuga.

La presencia que había estado observando la escena como un espectador en la sombra desde el comienzo, decidió intervenir en ese momento.

—Jefe, ¿necesita ayuda?— Ofreció, sólo cuando vio que la mano derecha del décimo se volvía a poner de pie. La avispada mirada que le mandó el otro la hizo encogerse de hombros, y bajar la mano que le había tendido.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto pero —Comentó, alargando la oración más de lo que debería mientras que sacudía el polvo infiltrado en sus vaqueros—, llama a Miura, es la única que podrá ayudarnos con este asunto.

Después de todo, ante situaciones desesperadas se requerían medidas desesperadas.

* * *

Los reencuentros se suponían emocionantes, cálidos, reconfortantes y con un trasfondo positivo de melancolía. Las muestras de afecto abundarían y las frases cursis penetrarían los oídos de los involucrados. Con una sonrisa y luego otra, tratarían de explicarle al otro simbólicamente todo lo que había sucedido tras semejante separación. El abrazo el cual marcaría el punto culminante de la reunión, libraría las emociones reprimidas y ambos murmurarían un pequeño 'te extrañé' en el oído del otro, confesando de una vez por todas lo que con esfuerzo habían acallado por tanto, tanto tiempo. Esa era la clase de reencuentro ideal que uno tenía en mente.

Lamentablemente, ese ideal difería impúdicamente de su realidad. Pero, ¿es que como se hubiera imaginado que devolvería nada más recibir a su guardián? Y devolver como en el sinónimo de vomitar.

Porque si, cuando Gokudera hubo trotado en medio de la muchedumbre de gente en el aeropuerto para localizar a Tsunayoshi, las tripas de este habían comenzado a retorcerse una vez más, y para evitar dar una exposición a medio mundo de lo que podía hacer su estómago cuando se echaba a perder, no había tenido mejor idea que arrojar el ramo de flores que su mano derecha le había ofrecido al suelo en cuanto este los había alcanzado, y expulsar el ya casi inexistente contenido de su estómago en el plástico que solía contener unos hermosos lirios blancos.

No le hizo falta ver la expresión estupefacta que mostraba el rostro de su guardián de la tormenta para saber que la había cagado. Pero por supuesto que Gokudera, lejos de demostrar molestia por su descortesía, no le había costado mucho olvidarse de las flores para salir a socorrer a su Jefe quien parecía que en cualquier segundo pasaría de largo. Y finalmente entre medio de gritos de Gokudera para que le abrieran el paso, y sonrisas burlonas por parte de Reborn, el cual había permanecido extrañamente impasible ante la situación, el joven Vongola se las arregló para llegar tambaleante al lugar en el que su mano derecha había estacionado su Volvo gris. Tanto el hitman como el guardián de la tormenta acordaron concederle el asiento trasero a Tsunayoshi, principalmente para que este pudiera recostarse durante el largo trayecto de una hora desde al aeropuerto hasta la mansión, y también porque Reborn se había negado a compartir asiento con él en ese estado, concretando de esa forma los arreglos para el viaje.

Una vez que Gokudera arrancó el auto, el ambiente se tornó rígido e incómodo, y la única conversación que se llevaba a cabo consistía en las constantes preguntas por parte de su preocupadísima mano derecha para saber si se encontraba mejor. Tsuna hacía lo mejor posible para calmarlo y hacer de menos el asunto, agradeciendo internamente a su guardián por no cuestionarle acerca de cómo es que había terminado en ese estado, y a Reborn por mantener su boca cerrada y no lanzar comentarios maliciosos al respecto. A mitad de camino, Tsuna pegó sus párpados con la intención de descansar la vista y dejar que el suave movimiento del auto al viajar por la carretera calmara el nerviosismo que se había instalado en él desde el momento en que sus ojos se habían cruzado con los de su mejor amigo, y al cabo de un tiempo, incluso su indigestado estómago pareció apaciguarse al igual que el resto de los malestares que saturaban su cuerpo.

En medio de la profunda transición entre la vigilia y el sueño, Tsunayoshi dejó de sentir el ligero viento de verano que atravesaba las ventanillas del Volvo contra sus cabellos castaños, y escuchó el inconfundible sonido del motor al apagarse, infiriendo finalmente por la falta de movimiento del vehículo que se habían aparcado en su destino. Abrió los ojos con desasosiego y contempló a través del parabrisas la firme arquitectura que se alzaba ante ellos a un par de metros de distancia del patio de entrada. Aguzó su mirada y examinó la mansión—su mansión—que seguía siendo tan finamente lujosa como antes, sin cambios notorios a primera vista. Continuando su fijación en la estructura, de a poco fue sintiendo el regreso de los retorcijones en su estómago, y en cuanto Gokudera se bajó del auto para luego encargarse de abrir la puerta de su lado, estuvo más que mentalmente preparado para vomitar en el pasto que rodeaba el camino hacia la entrada principal. Comenzaba a suponer que los residuos de la droga no eran los únicos causantes de los estragos en su estómago.

Su guardián de la tormenta pacientemente lo ayudó a bajarse del auto, permitiéndole apoyarse en él para evitar caídas innecesarias. Reborn por otra parte había pasado completamente de ellos sin dignarse siquiera a ayudar con las maletas guardadas en el baúl, dirigiéndose con pasos rápidos y seguros a la mansión hasta desaparecer de su vista por la puerta principal, para la indignación del décimo. El castaño comprobó su estabilidad separándose de su mejor amigo y notó que el mareo por fin se había ido de su cuerpo, permitiéndole a su guardián sacar con mayor facilidad sus maletas del baúl y hacerse cargo de ellas, mientras que Tsunayoshi sólo se hacía cargo de sí mismo. Llegando hasta la puerta de roble, perfectamente amoldada con la edificación de la mansión, el décimo permitió que su mano derecha ingresara primero, para posteriormente entrar él.

Suspirando con pesadez, introdujo sus dos pies al interior de su hogar. Hogar dulce hogar.

El que su cabeza chocara con una circunferencia roja que flotaba en el aire fue una sorpresa que lo atrapó con la guardia baja, pero definitivamente, cuando un segundo globo, luego el tercero, y luego cientos de globos de diferentes colores flotaron a su alrededor, fueron señales de que lo que tanto se había estado temiendo desde el inicio se convirtiera en realidad: una fiesta de bienvenida. Atravesó la barrera de los globos que invadían el recibidor y llegó con desanimo a la sala de estar contigua, observando con abatimiento las guirnaldas y demás decorados que cubrían las paredes de la sala, junto a inmensas pancartas con mensajes emotivos dirigidos a su persona, que más bien en vez de emocionarlo, encendían sus mejillas por la vergüenza. En especial aquella que estaba colgada entre las dos arañas del techo con el mensaje inscripto que decía 'Nuestro amigo, nuestro líder, nuestro Jefe, nuestro dueño, y nuestro cielo que nos ampara a todos por fin regresa a nuestro mismo hogar', estaba seguro que eso lo había escrito Gokudera. Aun así, lo que más lo impactó de todas las preparaciones que se habían hecho en la mansión por su bienvenida, definitivamente era el exquisito banquete que se extendía por todo el roble de la mesa de la sala de estar, y a su vez, el vacío en los asientos que acompañaban a la mesa, haciéndole cuestionarse de la presencia de sus otros amigos. El fuerte aroma que envolvía sus alrededores, procedente de los alimentos expuestos, penetró sus fosas nasales de una exquisitamente dolorosa manera, provocándole una arcada involuntaria. Realmente lo lamentaba por Gokudera y todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en los preparativos, pero no creía ser capaz de siquiera aproximarse a la mesa sin vomitar. Tendría que excusarse del banquete con su guardián.

—¿Hayato? —Lo llamó, buscándolo con la mirada por los alrededores de la sala sin resultado alguno.

Un ruido proveniente de arriba, seguramente del segundo piso de la mansión, lo alertó y supuso que su mano derecha estaría colocando las maletas en su habitación.

Subiendo lentamente por las escaleras, Tsunayoshi practicó mentalmente el discurso de disculpas que le daría a su guardián de la tormenta para proceder a recostarse y descansar sin sentirse con la consciencia culpable. Aunque realmente no era su culpa.

—Hayato, es impresionante lo que me has preparado pero—

La sorpresa de encontrar a su mejor amigo barriendo el suelo de la habitación de Lambo, que competía también con la sorpresa de encontrar sus maletas justo afuera de la puerta del guardián del rayo, lo dejaron mudo por un buen par de minutos, interrumpiendo el perfecto discurso que estaba por salir de sus labios.

—¿Hayato? ¿Me puedes decir por qué estás limpiando justo ahora la habitación de Lambo?

Gokudera, quien había estado absorto, concentrándose en barrer maniáticamente una esquina que parecía estar llena de polvo, dejó caer la escoba que sostenía al sobresaltarse por el súbito llamado de su Jefe. Incorporándose, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió innaturalmente.

—D-décimo, pensaba que estaría disfrutando del banquete. He pedido que preparen especialmente todas las delicias de las que disfruta comer —Le comentó nerviosamente.

—Eso no me responde que es lo que haces en la habitación de Lambo. ¿Y por qué has dejado mis maletas aquí afuera?

—Oh, sobre eso… Eh, se ha decidido remodelar su habitación décimo, y he pensado que hasta que la terminen tal vez podría quedarse en la habitación de la vaca estúpida —Explicó, masajeando su nuca y riéndose forzadamente—. Baje un segundo décimo, y pronto terminaré con las instalaciones.

 _Sospechoso_.

—Así que de eso se trataba, Hayato —Le sonrió Tsuna —. Lamento tener que dejarte a cargo de mis instalaciones, pero iré entonces a ver cómo está quedando mi habitación mientras que terminas, estoy medio indigestado como podrás haber imaginado y prefiero evitar por el momento la comida.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera re-dirigirse a su habitación, Gokudera se puso al frente de él impidiéndole violentamente el paso. El décimo le frunció el ceño.

—Lo lamento décimo, fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte no tener en cuenta su indigestión. Puede descansar en este mismo momento, enviaré más tarde a una mucama a que se encargue de la limpieza —Le comentó con desesperación, empujándolo con suavidad al interior de la habitación de Lambo—. Que descanse décimo, y bienvenido a casa —Se despidió por afuera sin más, una vez que le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

 _Pues vaya bienvenida_ , pensó el castaño.

Se olía en el aire que algo traía entre manos Gokudera. Pero honestamente, no tenía el ánimo ni la energía suficiente para entrar en modo de Sherlock Holmes con su guardián. Por un solo día, esperaba que su mejor amigo se las pudiera arreglar por cuenta propia.

Desganadamente, decidió buscar entre sus maletas una muda de ropa fresca y cómoda, haciéndosele insoportable aguantar por más tiempo el olor a vomito que se había impregnado en lo que llevaba puesto. Encontró una remera con mangas cortas naranja y un short blanco elastizado con tres líneas verticales negras en cada costado y lo sacó del interior de la valija, desordenando en el proceso el resto de la ropa que increíblemente, Reborn se había encargado de acomodar el día anterior.

Quitándose la remera para ponerse la otra que tenía en mano, escuchó cinco inquietantes golpes seguidos en su puerta—es decir la puerta de Lambo. Supuso que seguramente se trataba de su mano derecha. Y pensar que por un segundo había creído que podría relajarse.

—Ya están mis dos maletas aquí. Si quedó otra es porque debe ser de Reborn—

Su supuesta mano derecha entró sin más a su habitación y lo abrazó por la espalda, estrujando fuertemente su estómago y provocándole de esa forma nuevamente una arcada.

—¡Tsuna-san! ¡Al fin has regresado! ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado! Pensé que moriría de la depresión por no poder verte en carne y hueso. ¡He sufrido solitariamente sin tu compañía! —Sollozó en sus oídos, esa voz impresionantemente aguda que el mejor que nadie conocía—. El único consuelo que hizo que resistiera de todo este padecimiento fueron los artículos de la revista mensual de Sensibilidad y Desesperación, los cuales afirmaban que las relaciones a larga distancia refuerzan la fortaleza del vínculo afectivo que comparten los enamorados— Le dijo de un solo tirón, dramatizando.

Aturdido y a medio vestirse, el castaño la confrontó—. Eh, Haru, no quiero sonar rudo contigo pero ¿podrías dejar que termine de cambiarme? —Dándose la vuelta, Haru quedó frente a frente con su pecho desnudo. Enrojeciéndose hasta sus orejas, dio un paso hacia atrás sobresaltada y dejó salir un sonoro grito.

—¡Ah! ¡Tsuna-san se ha vuelto un pervertido! —Lo acusó, acercándose de nuevo hacia él antes de abofetear su mejilla izquierda—. No debería de sorprenderme, después de todo, me abandonaste sin decir una palabra para irte de parranda con mujerzuelas de países extranjeros. No me impactaría enterarme que me has engañado con más de una, ya que ni siquiera te has dignado a contestarme un simple mensaje de texto. ¿Cuántas fueron, ah? ¿Más de tres? ¿Cinco? ¡Hombre cruel, mujeriego y embustero! —Injurió, golpeando sus pequeños puños rodeados por las mangas de la tersa tela de la blusa a lunares que llevaba contra el pecho del otro. Cuando el décimo lo creyó pertinente, bloqueó sus porrazos sosteniendo sus muñecas con suavidad.

—Calmémonos por un segundo, Haru. Nadie te ha obligado entrar a esta recamara mientras que me estaba cambiando. Por otra parte, no me fui de viaje por placer, emprendí para entrenar mis habilidades por última vez antes de comenzar a ejercer los deberes correspondientes a mi cargo, ¡y adivina qué! el encargado de monitorear y controlar mi entrenamiento era la mismísima encarnación del diablo, ese sádico que utiliza métodos espartanos para torturarme; el mismo Reborn que hace un par de años atrás pensabas que era un simple e inocente bebé. ¿Realmente crees que me dejaría ir libremente de parranda? ¡No podía ir ni siquiera al baño sin su aprobación!

Haru pareció analizar palabra por palabra de lo que decía, pero finalmente dejó de arremeter contra él. La sola mención de Reborn pareció esfumar todas las incoherentes ideas que salían de su mente.

—Aun así, Tsuna-san, podrías habernos dejado aunque sea algún mensaje de tanto en tanto. Te fuiste repentinamente de un día para el otro sin decirle ni una palabra a nadie, dejándonos abandonados y desamparados. Nadie sabía que pasaba y las cosas se volvieron difíciles de manejar para todos. Gokudera-kun parecía el único preparado para confrontar la situación y tomar las riendas en el asunto al tratar de mantener las cosas en relativa calma. Estos seis meses fueron desastrosos para toda la familia, y debes saber que gracias a ello nos hemos distanciado todos un poco, tomando cada uno caminos separados. Esta mansión quedó prácticamente vacía y realmente nadie parecía querer acercarse hasta que pasara este período tormentoso. Fue muy difícil en especial para…— Antes de que pudiera terminar de expresarse, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sus ojos, escurriendo por ambas mejillas.

Tsuna se conmovió al escucharla hablar y decidió reconfortarla, palpando con suavidad su espalda. Sabía que en cuanto regresara a la mansión tendría que hablar sobre… estas _circunstancias_ , pero le hubiera gustado posponerlo en lo posible para cuando estuviera listo para hablar. En cuanto se hubo preparado en el pasado para alejarse silenciosamente de Italia, y de su Familia, supo que las repercusiones de sus decisiones en sus amigos serían graves. Creyó que en el futuro estaría preparado para enfrentarse a las consecuencias, pero evidentemente, el nudo en su garganta al escuchar la confesión de Haru demostraba lo equivocado que había estado.

En seis meses habían pasado tantas cosas. Y una de esas cosas resultó ser el distanciamiento de sus amigos más cercanos. Haru se lo había confirmado, pero lo sospechaba después del primer mes desde que se había separado de su Familia, cuando en medio de una profunda siesta, había tenido una pesadilla concerniente al tema. Desde entonces, el sentimiento de que la unión entre el cielo y sus atributos poco a poco iba volviéndose más y más frágil no lo había abandonado. El encontrar que verdaderamente sus guardianes se habían distanciado no sólo de él, sino que también de la misma Familia le preocupaba, pero tampoco le impactaba. Reborn le había advertido aquello de que una vez que volviera las cosas cambiarían, para bien o para mal, y que tendría que trabajar para recuperar la confianza de sus amigos. Atendiendo su dura terquedad de todos modos había tomado el riesgo, y ahora le tocaba remediar lo que había arruinado. Aunque tenía en claro que eso no sería nada fácil, notando que literalmente sus guardianes habían desaparecido.

—Haru, no tengo palabras para decir cuanto lo siento y remediar lo que posiblemente he causado gracias a mi impertinencia. Lamentablemente no me arrepiento de mis acciones, porque es algo que debía hacer a toda costa. No espero que ni tú ni los otros lo entiendan, pero quiero asegurarme de que sepan que no existe ni existió momento alguno en el que no tuviera a mi Familia en mente. Odio las charlas serias, pero tú eres una de las personas a la que se lo debo —Reveló, secando las gotas del rostro de Haru. Esta, sorprendida, detuvo su llanto y luego de procesar lo que su amor platónico le decía, lo abrazó con ganas.

—¡No has cambiado para nada, Tsuna-san! Temía que después de tanto tiempo alejado de nosotros, te convirtieras en alguien más, pero me has demostrado lo contrario. No logro comprender del todo la razón por la que te fuiste, pero prometo esperar pacientemente a que puedas abrirte conmigo y contarme sin tapujos todo lo que te estás guardando. Estoy segura de que si te sinceras con los otros también terminaran comprendiéndote.

—Eso espero, Haru —Dijo, sonriéndole a la castaña y separándola de su cuerpo. Haru le devolvió la sonrisa con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y ambos se quedaron en la misma posición sin interrumpir el ambiente reconfortante que se había armado entre ellos por un breve momento.

—Por otra parte, Tsuna-san, hay otro tema aparte de tu infidelidad que tenemos que discutir —Comenzó con seriedad—. Lambo-chan en estos últimos tiempos ha estado bastante decaído. Está atravesando solitariamente una etapa muy difícil para un niño de once años, y necesita hablar con la única figura paterna que reconoce. Necesita expresar sus preocupaciones a ti. Necesita tu afecto y tu incondicional apoyo. Simplemente te necesita Tsuna-san, y te necesita ahora— Lo miró con sus orbes cafés con fijación.

—¿Con ahora te refieres a _ahora_? —La castaña asintió enérgicamente.

Tsunayoshi soltó una profunda exhalación. Esa intensa mirada significaba que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que hablara con Lambo. Ahí se iba a la basura su siesta ideal.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. ¿Qué pasa con Lambo?

Haru sonrió al sentirse victoriosa.

—Tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo, te está esperando en tu habitación.

Haru lo arrastró de la mano hasta plantarse en la puerta de la habitación central del segundo piso, que originalmente le correspondía a él. La castaña le indicó poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios que hiciera silencio antes de abrir la puerta.

—Miura, el mocoso no está. Me parece que se ha escapado por la— Se calló Gokudera en cuanto notó a su Jefe tras la castaña. Tragando saliva, la zarandeó del brazo a la mujer y comenzó a murmurarle en el tono más bajo posible de voz—. ¿Por qué está el décimo aquí? ¡Te dije que solucionaras esto sin involucrarlo! ¡Ni siquiera has podido encargarte de la vaca estúpida y encima te has atrevido a perturbar el plan de reposo que tenía el décimo!

Haru frunció el ceño y se separó incómodamente de Gokudera, antes de responderle en voz alta y de mala manera.

—¡Lambo necesitaba hablar con Tsuna-san! ¿No entiendes que lo que verdaderamente necesitaba era pasar tiempo y poder hablar con él? ¡Pues si crees que imponiéndole las cosas se comportará mejor, estás muy equivocado!

—Vaya, entonces dime de que te sirvió tratarlo con galletitas y hablarle como si fuera una nena.

—¿Y a ti de que te sirvió tratarlo con rudeza? —Le devolvió.

Ambos sacaban chispas.

—Ey, ey, basta ya. ¿Pueden dejarla de una buena vez y decirme que está pasando? —Preguntó el décimo perdiendo la paciencia.

El guardián de la tormenta la miró amenazadoramente, tratando de hacer que se tragara las palabras que estaban por salir de su boca. Pero como siempre, Haru siempre terminaba haciendo lo que se le daba la gana.

—Este bruto me llamó hoy día para pedirme que convenciera a Lambo-chan de salir de tu habitación y que asistiera nuevamente a la escuela, porque como verás, no ha estado teniendo una buena contención familiar desde que te fuiste y en consecuencia se ha empeñado en rebelarse. Conseguí hablar un poco con Lambo, y terminé convenciéndolo para que arreglara las cosas contigo una vez que llegaras a casa.

—Y usted puede comprobar los resultados de lo que esta estúpida considera como haberlo logrado convencer. ¡Es culpa tuya que el mocoso se haya escapado!

Atando cabos, entendió por qué su guardián de la tormenta se había visto tan nervioso. Le resultaba sumamente surreal el que su guardián de la tormenta hubiese cooperado con la castaña para armar un complot con el objetivo de ayudar al más joven de los guardianes. Aunque claramente, la cooperación entre ambos no había durado mucho.

—Gokudera, Haru, veo que siguen llevándose tan _bien_ como siempre —Una voz profunda los llamó desde atrás. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con el hitman entrando por el ventanal de la habitación elegantemente. Acomodó su fedora, y les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pero espero que por su gran _compañerismo_ no hayan perdido al valioso guardián del rayo. Sería muy malo que _Vongola_ se quedara _sin_ otro de sus atributos, ¿no les parece? —Presionándolos con su profunda mirada oscura, los dos tragaron saliva ante la ilícita amenaza que había salido de los labios del tutor del décimo.

Gokudera y Haru se miraron una vez más intercambiando dagas, y sin más tiempo que perder se dirigieron a la salida.

—Décimo, vaya a descansar y no se preocupe por el mocoso. ¡Juro por mi título de mano derecha que lo buscaré hasta el fin del mundo y lo traeré a rastras si hace falta! —El de cabellos grisáceos declaró, tomando las manos del décimo—. ¡Miura, si me vuelves a retrasar me las pagarás!

—¡Lo mismo va para ti, imbécil!

Riñendo hasta terminar de desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación, Tsuna finalmente dejó escapar una larga exhalación antes de masajear su frente con pesar. La paz y tranquilidad era algo que no existía ni existió nunca en la mansión Vongola.

—¿No irás también, Dame-Tsuna? —Cuestionó Reborn, levantando ligeramente sus cejas para darle énfasis a su pregunta.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para poner patas para arriba la mansión entera en vano? No gracias, no tengo la estamina suficiente para eso.

Alejándose del marco del ventanal, Reborn se acercó a Tsuna y apoyó su brazo sobre su hombro antes de murmurar algo en su oído—. Te he regalado tiempo a solas con el mocoso, _Tsuna_. Aprovecha bien el momento.

El décimo quitó el pesado brazo de su hombro con molestia antes de dedicarle una mirada rabiosa—. Ya lo sé. No hacía falta que intervinieras.

Su tutor le sonrió ladinamente antes de caminar perezosamente hacia la puerta al igual que los otros dos—. Buena suerte con eso entonces.

Algunas veces no sabía si prefería a este prepotente Reborn adulto o al antiguo Reborn bebé, que a pesar de ser igual de espartano que el Reborn actual, por lo menos el otro se veía adorable. Desde que hace un par de años atrás con la colaboración de Irie y el psicópata de Byakuran hubieron conseguido romper la maldición de los arcobalenos, y en consecuencia su tutor pudiera recobrar su estructura original, el egocentrismo de Reborn se había triplicado al igual que su perversión. Ahora con toda honestidad, podía decir que no había nadie que pudiera tratar con la retorcida personalidad de su tutor.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Tsuna alejó aquellos pensamientos de su mente y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en la situación de Lambo. Gracias a su _intuición_ , sabía con precisión la ubicación del guardián del rayo, y al contrario de lo que su mano derecha y su amiga castaña pensaban, el niño estaba mucho más cerca de lo que ellos creían.

Saliendo por el ventanal de su habitación, los rayos del sol golpearon directamente su rostro, obligándolo a cerrar sus párpados, y estuvo obligado a encontrar a ciegas la escalinata pegada la pared del exterior del ventanal. Subiendo escalón por escalón con habilidad, en unos instantes trepó con éxito hacia el tejado de la mansión y se dejó caer con cansancio al haberse sobre esforzado sin considerar su mal estado.

A gatas, terminó de instalarse en el techo y en cuanto expandió su línea de visión, en el otro extremo del tejado encontró a su guardián recostado de espaldas, contemplando despreocupadamente el cielo.

No podía examinarlo con mucho detalle, pero tampoco era necesario tenerlo frente a frente para reconocer que había pegado un gran estirón desde la última vez que lo había visto. Además, ahora que llevaba el cabello corto, le daba a su rostro una leve impresión de madurez, considerando la edad que tenía.

Honestamente, se le encogía el corazón simplemente al ver los cambios en Lambo y reconocer que no había estado a su lado para notarlos en su momento.

Tratando de no advertirle de su presencia descuidadamente, el décimo se fue acercando sigilosamente hasta quedar a tan solo un par de centímetros lejos de él. No estaba seguro de cómo afrontarlo, y tenía entendido por la mala experiencia que se habían llevado Haru y Gokudera, que si no lo hacía con el tacto suficiente, las cosas en vez de arreglarse empeorarían catastróficamente.

Tosiendo intencionalmente para atraer su atención, Tsuna comenzó a abordarlo—. Me han dicho que te habías encerrado en mi habitación pero no te he encontrado allí. ¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo, Lambo?

El silencio siguió predominando, por más que el volumen de la voz del décimo hubiera sido lo suficientemente alto como para atraer la atención del otro.

—Lambo, ¿puedo preguntar por qué no estás yendo a la escuela? Gokudera y Haru están realmente preocupados por ti.

Silencio.

—¿Sabes? Te he traído un regalo especialmente para ti. ¿No quieres entrar para recibirlo? —Intentó, esforzándose por aparentar la tranquilidad que no tenía precisamente en ese momento. El guardián del rayo esta vez, respondió girando su cabeza hacia su dirección para fulminarlo con la mirada.

 _Un avance_ , pensó con amargura el décimo.

—Te he extrañado un montón —Se sinceró, expresando de una vez por todas lo que le había querido decir desde el principio.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Me abandonaste! ¡Prometiste que me hablarías todos los días y que me apoyarías cuando el imbécil de Gokudera se malhumorara pero nunca lo cumpliste! —Estalló, cerrando sus ojos verdes e incorporándose involuntariamente en su lugar—. Creía que eras como un hermano, ¡pero nunca estuviste allí cuando lo necesité verdaderamente!

—Lo siento tanto, Lambo. Sé que no me he comportado como un hermano, pero quiero que sepas que nunca podría abandonarte. Nunca sería capaz de olvidarme de mi familia por más que la distancia nos separe —Automáticamente los brazos de Tsuna se movieron para abrazar su cuerpo, pero antes de siquiera poder rozarlo, el guardián del rayo se paró en su lugar, rodeado de pequeñas chispas.

—¡Basta! ¡No me importan tus excusas así que vete de aquí! —Gritó angustiado.

Las pequeñas chispas a su alrededor comenzaron a ganar volumen, y de un momento a otro, el exceso de carga eléctrica se manifestó en respuesta a los fuertes sentimientos de Lambo.

—¡Espera, Lambo! Tienes que tranquilizarte, puede ser peligroso que liberes emociones fuertes si aún no controlas tu atributo —La situación comenzaba a írsele de las manos, tenía que actuar rápido antes de que su guardián del rayo terminara herido.

Concentrado en liberar los sentimientos que por tanto tiempo había reprimido, Lambo parecía no comprender, ni mucho menos escuchar, las advertencias del décimo—. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

El de cabellos castaños, quien aún continuaba en el suelo, sintió una repentina sacudida en sus piernas. Levantándose de inmediato, Tsuna se hizo para atrás, tratando de evaluar la situación. Su guardián había entrado en un trance tras revelar el estrés al cual evidentemente había sido sometido en el período de su ausencia. Pero por otra parte, estaba más que seguro el desencadenante de la angustia de Lambo no tenía precisamente relación con su partida. Al entrar en la etapa previa a la adolescencia, las situaciones en las que se vería afectado emocionalmente aumentaban y las probabilidades de que perdiera el control de su propio atributo por falta de entrenamiento se harían más y más comunes.

Tal vez, si era su culpa después de todo. Nunca le había dado importancia a lo rápido que Lambo estaba creciendo.

Decidido a detenerlo, Tsuna cerró sus orbes marrones por un momento. No haría falta entrar en modo hyper. Simplemente tenía que penetrar el muro de angustia que rodeaba a su guardián y destruirlo.

Con precaución, el de cabellos castaños fue tanteando por el tejado, tratando de evitar las zonas de alta tensión eléctrica que había atraído Lambo. El aire de por sí estaba estático y le resultaba imposible esquivar todas las sacudidas. Por cada paso que daba, el pequeño guardián daba un paso hacia atrás equitativamente, y en cuanto Tsunayoshi llegó a él, Lambo había alcanzado el borde del tejado. Un paso más hacia atrás, y todo acabaría.

—¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No quiero tenerte cerca! —Exclamó, provocando una tensión en la carga eléctrica que terminó por golpear al décimo fatalmente. Sus piernas flaquearon, dejándolo arrodillado y con el cuerpo adormecido. Evitando demostrar su dolor, el décimo hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano poniéndose nuevamente de pie, y sin intenciones de retroceder, alargó un brazo lo fijó fuertemente sobre el brazo de Lambo.

—¡Vete! ¡Es peligroso! —Delirando, el guardián del rayo trató de zafarse de Tsunayoshi, sacudiéndose con violencia. La estática aumentó significativamente a su vez y el de cabellos castaños esta vez no pudo guardarse la mueca de dolor que expresó su rostro. Aun así su brazo se mantuvo firme

—¿Qué haces? ¡Tienes que irte antes de que te hiera! —Gritó Lambo.

Jadeando, Tsuna pegó su cuerpo al de Lambo antes de abrazarlo—. ¿No crees olvidar algo importante, Lambo? —Las sacudidas resurgieron con más potencia, tambaleando los cuerpos de ambos—. Soy tu hermano. ¿Cuándo has visto que un hermano mayor deje a su hermanito solo cuando éste sufre? Puedo cometer errores como cualquier persona, ¿pero abandonarte? No lo creo— Ante tal respuesta, los ojos de Lambo que habían perdido brillo, regresaron a su vívido color de siempre, observando al décimo como si estuviera hablando en un idioma totalmente desconocido—. Ahora, esto quizás te desgaste, así que tendrás que aguantarlo por un momento ¿sí? —Informó el décimo, antes de colocar sus labios en la frente del niño.

Inmediatamente ante el contacto, el cuerpo del guardián se sacudió y la carga eléctrica amenazó con volver a atacar, pero antes de arremeter contra el otro, la estática disminuyó considerablemente al igual que el poder descontrolado que Lambo había activado inconscientemente. Poco a poco, la fuerza con la que su atributo atacaba se fue agotando, hasta que incluso el pequeño cuerpo de Lambo dejó de emitir cualquier tipo de chispa eléctrica. Su pequeño cuerpo terminó cayendo, perdiendo toda clase de energía sobrante en su cuerpo.

—Lambo, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó concernido, poniéndose con apuro a su lado para socorrerlo.

El guardián se quedó en silencio, subiendo el nivel de preocupación de Tsunayoshi, quien creía no poder soportar más la indiferencia de Lambo.

—No deberías preocuparte por mí. ¿Estás bien tú?

Sonriendo con alivio, Tsuna revolvió suavemente el cabello azabache de Lambo antes de agacharse a su costado—. Anda, sube. Ya es tiempo de volver adentro—Su guardián pareció reacio a aceptar la oferta en un principio pero no tardó mucho más en ceder y subirse a la espalda del décimo.

Agarrado fuertemente de sus hombros y enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de Tsuna, ambos lograron bajar la ladera sin más inconvenientes.

Al llegar al exterior del ventanal del de cabellos castaños, el décimo se agachó nuevamente para dejar en el suelo al guardián del rayo, pero antes de bajarse, éste lo abrazó por atrás y murmuró en su oído un pequeño gracias—. Creía que de verdad me habías abandonado, Tsuna. Gracias por volver.

Avergonzado, Lambo entró velozmente a la habitación, dejando olvidado a un Tsuna completamente embobado.

* * *

Asegurándose de que su pequeño guardián estuviera realmente dormido, Tsunayoshi apagó la luz de su recamara y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Luego del incidente con respecto al atributo de Lambo, el décimo había dedicado toda su tarde en consentir al niño. Desde regalos y mimos, hasta juegos y charlas sumamente irrelevantes, ambos trataron de recuperar el tiempo perdido y reparar la rajadura que se había creado en su relación.

Hombre, Tsunayoshi nunca había terminado tan agotado en su vida como en ese momento. Y eso que con los métodos espartanos de Reborn había experimentado hartamente los límites del cuerpo humano.

No obstante, desperdiciar la siesta que tanto había ansiado resultó ser mucho más fructuoso, y la felicidad que sentía por recuperar la confianza de su guardián del rayo era suficiente para hacerlo olvidar de todo lo demás. Además que Gokudera y Haru también se habían sacado un peso de encima al dejar de sentirse con culpa por el 'escape' de Lambo.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, el de cabellos castaños bajó por las escaleras preparado para enfrentar al resto de sus amigos, quienes lo esperaban para la cena. La primera cena que compartían luego de su regreso. Aunque todavía dudaba mucho que pudiera probar bocado sin devolver.

En la sala de estar, los globos que lo habían recibido en un primer momento habían desaparecido por completo al igual que muchas de las pancartas que colgaban en las paredes. Aun así, ese mensaje escrito claramente por su mano derecha seguía fijado en el mismo lugar que antes, como de igual forma lo avergonzaba con la misma intensidad que antes. El décimo esperaba que algún día Gokudera se pusiera en su lugar para comprender lo que sentía cuando hacía este tipo de cosas.

Suspirando, Tsuna realizó su entrada triunfal, saltando el último escalón de la escalera para alertarlos de su presencia. Cuando todos se voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, el décimo no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Pero una vez que Haru y Gokudera le sonrieron cálidamente como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, la realidad de que estaba en casa lo azotó con violencia.

Incluso Reborn, con toda su altanería parecía complacido de estar de regreso.

—¡Tsuna-san! Ven, siéntate antes de que la comida se enfríe —Lo llamó Haru.

—¡Estúpida! ¡¿Qué no te enteraste que el décimo estaba indigestado?! —Ante tan _amables_ palabras como siempre, la castaña estuvo a punto de iniciar una disputa nuevamente, pero al oír sobre el mal estado del décimo, su objetivo cambió para preocuparse únicamente por Tsunayoshi.

—¿Es verdad eso, Tsuna-san? ¡Te he forzado a trabajar arduamente hoy sin saber que estabas agonizando! ¡No merezco tu amor! —El drama de nunca acabar de Haru se reanudó.

—Décimo, no había preguntado esto antes porque no lo creía conveniente. Pero ¿cómo es que ha terminado en ese estado? —Cuestionó finalmente cuando vio que el castaño se sentaba, revelando la curiosidad que se había estado aguantando desde el mediodía.

Al escuchar tal pregunta, el castaño casi se cae de su silla, obligándose a pensar que simplemente había escuchado mal. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de lado a lado de su tutor le confirmaba lo contrario.

—Dame-Tsuna, no hace falta que te pongas tan nervioso —Comenzó—. Tu Familia entenderá que como Jefe de los Vongola habrá ocasiones en las que quieras liberar algo de estrés— Ahí estaba, el comportamiento sádico del que estaba habituado. Por solo un momento había creído que Reborn se lo dejaría pasar. ¡Qué equivocado había estado!

Haru, quien se había tranquilizado tras considerar su indigestión, cerró sus puños con fuerza y su rostro se enrojeció. Nada más que esta en vez, lejos de estar avergonzada, se había convertido en una fiera.

—¡¿Cómo que liberar estrés?! ¡Después de todo si te fuiste de juerga! ¡Maldito mujeriego embustero! —Lanzándose contra él, Haru retomó su conducta agresiva.

—No es lo que crees, Haru, lo estás mal interpretando. ¡Reborn, todo es tu culpa! —Encogiéndose de hombros, Reborn lo ignoró olímpicamente y procedió a continuar su cena con tranquilidad, mientras que Gokudera por otra parte trataba en vano de detener a la castaña.

* * *

.

¿Creían que iba a haber una reunión inmediata con todos los guardianes? Pues no :c , así que lo siento para todos los que lo esperaban! Al igual que como lo indica el título del capítulo, esto será un inicio desesperante—desesperante y lento— ya que considero que tengo que establecer un par de cosas antes de avanzar con la trama **real** del fic. ¡Les pido que tengan paciencia conmigo en este aspecto!

Honestamente, creo que he modificado este capítulo incontables veces hasta quedar conforme, después de todo, es el **primer** capítulo. El fragmento de Gokudera que puse al principio en realidad fue lo último que terminé por agregar, y la escena de Lambo no se suponía que iba a tener tanta relevancia. Por otra parte no iba a incluir a Haru en el inicio… Pero ya ven, he abusado exhaustivamente de mi inspiración. ¿Cómo lo ven ustedes? ¿Les ha gustado?

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo, y estaré más que encantada de leer sus opiniones al respecto.

De antemano ¡muchas gracias por leer!

 **R &R**


End file.
